


Fetch that - everybody lives!

by TonalModulator



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: AU - Everybody Lives, Alcohol, Artaeum, Autistic Character, Autistic Sotha Sil, Autistic vestige, Crystal Tower (Elder Scrolls), Fix-It, Found Family, Multi, References to Morrowind, divayth becomes seht's champion and takes his job very seriously, references to obscure ESO lore, summerset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonalModulator/pseuds/TonalModulator
Summary: ESO: Summerset AU where Divayth Fyr shows up at the last minute contrary to Sotha Sil's request and makes everything easier, so everybody survives the final confrontation.





	1. A change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tumblr post about this idea, and then I just decided to write it. But then I realized it's kind of a big undertaking, so we'll see how it goes.
> 
> My current plan has seven chapters, but I might end up merging or splitting some once I actually start writing them.
> 
> I'll be using a couple lines of dialogue from the game, but the vast majority will be new, since Divayth is going to change the dynamics by a lot.
> 
> You don't super need to know Talvini because tbh she's not really the protagonist of this fic. But if you want to know her more, she's in my other fic, "Coping with Daedric deals," which technically takes place ~moments before this (though the ending diverges slightly).
> 
> Also, this chapter is a little Sil/Divayth kissy, but if you're not into them, don't worry, because they'll spend most of the fic in different planes of reality.

"Gather your companions and meet me in the Dreaming—" the portal to Sotha Sil's study activated. Normally, he would be able to ignore it if he was already occupied, but through the portal came a familiar and unexpected energy.

The visitor strode across the room to meet him, ignoring the fact that he was clearly interrupting an important conversation.

Sotha Sil gathered himself and made to greet the visitor. "Lord Fy—" he began, but his words were muffled as Divayth leapt into a hover to be at eye-level with him and pulled him into a kiss. Sil automatically wrapped his arms around Divayth's waist and leaned into the kiss, breathing in the presence of this dear one he thought he'd never see again.

His mind raced with a variety of feelings. He was overcome with love for his unexpected visitor, and with joy to be seeing him again. But just as strong was his reluctance to feel such things; they had separated, they had said their goodbyes, they had understood that their last meeting was to be their final meeting, and he had been trying to be at peace with that knowledge. But now, here Divayth was again, having sought him out, on Artaeum, in his study, in his arms, lips against his. He was confused. What was he supposed to take from this? Were they once again partners and lovers, if the reason for their relationship ending was apparently null and void? Were they ex-lovers? Friends? Dear friends with a history? Regardless of their relationship status, he was both terrified and incensed to see him back. He had instructed Divayth to hide the Skeleton Key so that he would have reason to get as far away from this crisis as possible. He should be in an Outer Realm or something, not on Nirn, and _certainly_ not in his arms in the immediate leadup to the final confrontation with Nocturnal. He knew it had been a lot to ask, and of course it was painful to send him away. But Divayth had agreed, and at least there was some comfort in knowing that he wouldn't be unmade with the rest of their reality, should it come to that. But here he was, blatantly flouting their agreement, putting himself in existential danger.

Too many emotions. It was gumming up the gears. Hard to think. He broke from the kiss and let Divayth float back down.

"Now, what's this I hear about Nocturnal destroying reality?" Divayth asked, ignoring Sil's deep frown. "Last I heard, there were three Princes getting ready to attack Summerset."

Sil barely heard the question. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, come now. You didn't really expect me to just sit back while you sent a bunch of amateurs into a Tower to wander the Aurbis with all of reality at stake, did you? No offense, friend," he added, nodding at Talvini.

Sotha Sil had nearly forgotten that they weren't alone. He pulled his Lord Seht-aspect to the front and addressed the Prisoner, who was standing awkwardly as though she were somehow intruding on their reunion.

"My apologies," he said with a small bow. "As I was saying, gather your companions in the Dreaming Cave. I will meet you there shortly. Please do not begin without me; remember that I intend to speak with Mephala directly this time."

Tal bowed low and hurried to the portal.

Once she was gone, Sotha Sil began walking toward the large gate across the study. "Accompany me to the Clockwork City."

It was not a request, but Divayth was not one to take orders.

"To the Clockwork City? Why?"

"It is safer there, and we need to talk in private."

Divayth caught up to Sil and snaked his arms around his waist. "We've had plenty of private moments on Artaeum," he said, slipping into Chimeris. "I'm sure the Psijics know not to disturb us. And besides, isn't there an imminent existential threat to reality? We can't just pop out to another dimension for a chat."

Sil removed the arms from his waist and powered up the gate. "We can. We will just have to talk quickly," he said in Dunmeris.

Divayth's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out why Sil was acting so strange. "We're needed here."

Sil turned around to face him, the few steps up to the gate adding to his already towering height. " _I_ am needed here, yes. _You_ are not even supposed to be on this plane. But you've shown up at the last moment, planning to head directly into the source of the danger? Unacceptable."

"That's what this is about?" Divayth asked, joining Sil on the steps to mitigate their height difference somewhat. "You thought you could protect me by sending me away and now you're upset that I didn't listen? Last we spoke you didn't even know what they were plotting."

"I knew that if it was enough to get Nocturnal involved, then sooner or later it would turn into more than a bit of Daedric mischief."

"You could have mentioned as much."

"And guarantee that you'd come back?"

"So, what, you think I can't take care of myself?"

"Divayth, _no one_ can take care of themselves if the Ur-dra has the means to remake reality." He sighed. "There's no time to get you back to an Outer Realm, so your next best chance is to wait in the Clockwork City. Please, come. I'll set AIOS to recognize you in case we fail up here. You may need to take over—at least briefly—to keep the City working without me. I can't be certain that my defenses will hold in the worst-case-scenario, but—"

"So you're asking me to willingly go sit quietly in the Clockwork City so that I can be safely trapped in your pocket dimension if reality unravels around me, and you and pocket with it?"

"It's better than being erased." Sil took Divayth's hands in his. "Please, if you've any love for me, if not as your partner, then as your friend, as your Tribune, as _something_ —"

Divayth let out a short, disdainful laugh of the kind that only surfaced when his shell was cracking. "What? If I love you, I'll let you die while I hide? Is that what you're suggesting? You know me better than that."

Sil's heart sank, and he followed it to his knees. He knew it was useless, but he couldn't help trying. He didn't know what else to do. "Please," he begged, tears filling his eyes.

Divayth wordlessly pulled his hands free and deactivated the gate to the Clockwork City. Sil dropped his arms in defeat, feeling the weight of his powerlessness in the face of a determined Divayth Fyr.

"What is the probability of success with the current team, by your calculations?" Divayth asked.

"Nearly negligible," Sil mumbled.

"And if I were to go with them?"

" _Divayth_."

"Don't try to tell me you didn't test it. What did you calculate?"

Sil's voice was weak, tired. "You know I can't share the details—"

"Don't give me that, Sil. This isn't the time for your rules. The probability of success goes up with me in the equation, correct?"

Sil sighed. "Of course it does."

"Then _why_ are you trying to send me away?" There was enough strength in Divayth's voice for both of them.

"Is it not bad enough that I have to send, as you put it, 'a bunch of amateurs into a Tower to wander the Aurbis,' without so much as oversight? Especially when one of those amateurs is a Dunmer, who should be able to rely on me for protection against existential threats such as this, and whom I've already failed by letting Clavicus Vile lock her into a deal with unspecified terms? It's my duty to protect my people. Don't make it harder by putting yourself in more danger too."

"I see. I'm just one of your people now? Yes, I suppose, of course I am." His tone was casual, but Sil knew him well enough to detect the hurt he was hiding.

"I don't know," Sil said softly. "We weren't supposed to see each other again. This is...a significant deviation. I don't know what we're supposed to do, or even what we're supposed to be to each other right now. I know that I _was_ supposed to throw myself entirely into developing Tamriel-Final, and you were supposed to follow your own pursuits so that you could be the greatest mage in Tamriel without being held back by a reclusive clockwork boyfriend. So I think, yes, you are supposed to be one of my people now. That means it's my duty to protect you, too, which meant trying to keep you occupied and away from Nirn so that you wouldn't come rushing in at the first sign of great danger, as you are so wont to do."

"Well, since I took it upon myself to blatantly disregard the order of Muthsera Tribune and came here anyway, I say fetch that. We can delay our separation until we're actually separated. I'm already the greatest mage in Tamriel—no one's going to catch up with me overnight—and I'm practically a professional at wandering the Aurbis. So let me be your champion." He risked a smile and sat down on Sil's lap, having had enough of being the tall one. "Come on, all the other gods are doing it. Send me in so that I can provide oversight to the band of amateurs, and I'll guarantee Talvini's safety on your behalf. What do you say?"

Sil was quiet for a long moment, frowning while deep in thought, but the way he instinctively wrapped his arms around Divayth's waist seemed promising. When he finally spoke, his voice was still hesitant. He enunciated every word as though he were picking them one at a time. "If, and only if, you _insist_ on staying, then I agree. But I would still strongly prefer that you go somewhere safer."

Now it was Divayth's turn to look pensive. "Why do you still want me to leave, if your duty is to the Dunmer people? It doesn't add up. I'm one person. If sending me on this mission would decrease the chances of the Dunmer people being erased with the rest of reality, then you should be ordering me to participate."

"Order _you_?" Sil asked with a weak smile.

"Well. You could at least try."

"You may be underestimating the odds we're up against," Sil said. "The improvement you provide may be significant in a statistical sense, but compared to the magnitude of the threat, the increase is still very small, and my emotional attachment introduces a great deal of noise to the equation."

Divayth's heart fluttered at "emotional attachment." It could have been that the ambiguous status of their relationship made it surprising to hear Sil admit his feelings so clearly, but he knew it was really that _any_ declaration of love from Sil gave him butterflies just as much now as it had 3,000-or-so years ago.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Understood," Sil said solemnly. "I've never had a champion before, but based on what I've seen from Vehk, I think this calls for some grandeur." He nudged Divayth to get off his lap and stood up wearing his god-aspect alongside his Sil-aspect.

"Divayth Fyr," the god-aspect began, "kneel before me."

Divayth obeyed the ceremonial order, but slipped in a comment, "Just like old times."

The god-aspect pretended not to hear him, but the Sil-aspect suppressed a smirk. "Now, rise as Divayth Fyr, Champion of Sotha Sil." He offered his hand, which Divayth accepted, and he pulled his champion up and into a kiss. But before they could get too lost in each other's company, Sil pulled away.

"Well, my champion, are you ready for your assignment?"

Divayth sighed lightly. "I was enjoying that, but I suppose there is a bit of a crisis going on."

Sil kissed him once more on the nose before releasing him to float back down and launching into the briefing.

"First, Leythen will summon Mephala—"

"What? Why Leythen?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, because he's hir Earl in the Court of Bedlam now. Did you not hear?"

Divayth shook his head.

"Oh, my dear, you have so much to catch up on." Sil kissed Divayth's head. "But for now, let us move on. If the Webspinner sees fit, ze will attune the diamond keys. I am optimistic about that, as I suspect that unmaking reality would do a great deal of damage to hir web."

"All right, so first we chat up our old friend. Speaking of Mephala, where's Vehk? Shouldn't ze be dealing with hir Anticipation?"

"Vehk is currently occupied, keeping a close watch on Baar Dau and Red Mountain in case we should fail."

"Ah. Probably for the best."

Sil nodded. "So, once Mephala attunes the keys, we will open a portal and Barbas will lead you into the Fields of Regret, as Clavicus Vile agreed to let us enter the Crystal Tower through his realm. But, given the nature of the Tower, I doubt you will be in the Fields for very long. Once you're inside, you'll likely end up traveling through several planes of Oblivion, so stay vigilant."

"No problem, traversing the planes of Oblivion is my specialty."

Sil smiled and continued. "Your goal is to reach the peak of the Tower, recover the Heart and merge it with Transparent Law before Nocturnal can do so. Repairing the crystal will require a burst of divine energy."

Divayth looked expectantly at Sil, waiting for him to expand on that point.

"That is all," Sil said, noticing Divayth's expression. "Do not let the simplicity of the plan fool you; there are still countless ways it could go catastrophically wrong."

"Yes, of course I understand that," Divayth said, waving a hand dismissively. "Where are we getting the divine energy?"

"You'll need to find some sort of relic during your quest. Unfortunately, it is hard for me to predict what you will encounter across infinite Daedric planes. You will have to stay on the lookout. But, I trust that you are familiar enough with divine energy to recognize it when you see it, yes?"

"Yes, babe, I'm looking at divine energy right now. Did you forget?"

Sil looked confused for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. "Oh! Even though I am not going with you, I could provide you with that relic—a blessing stone or something of the like. Hmm. Yes. What an excellent point."

Divayth laughed and shook his head as he floated back up to be at eye-level with Sil. "Honestly, I can't imagine how you thought you could do this without me."

"I suppose I can't complain anymore," Sil said, catching Divayth in his arms and touching their foreheads together. "But don't expect that to stop me." He brought a hand up and stroked Divayth's face, and Divayth closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He couldn't resist giving him one more quick, gentle kiss.

Then, turning their attention back to the mission, Sil said, "Well, it turns out I need to stop in the Clockwork City after all. I don't imagine you'd like to join me?"

"Sorry, babe," Divayth said, shaking his head. "I'd like to keep that particular last memory intact."

Sil nodded understandingly and powered up the gate. "I shouldn't be gone long. You can expect me back in...eight minutes. Will you wait for me so we can enter the Dreaming Cave together?"

Divayth laughed and nodded. "Of course. See you in eight minutes."


	2. The Dreaming Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gathers in the Dreaming Cave in preparation to assault the Crystal Tower.

Talvini took her time on the walk to the Dreaming Cave. She was glad that everyone had said they'd meet her there instead of walking with her, as this gave her a few moments to herself before the final confrontation. She took a scenic route through the island, taking the time to look around and really _see_ the place: the strange sky, the rocky topography that would seem harsh if it were not covered in bright green grass, cut by streams and waterfalls. It was starkly different from her homeland of Vvardenfell, which she loved for all its harshness, but it had its own kind of beauty that she found was easy to appreciate. The world had a lot of places like that. She hoped they would still be there by the end of the day.

When she felt she had given the mission its meditative due, she entered the space under Ceporah Tower and headed toward the Dreaming Cave. When she was almost at the stairs, the portal to Ceporah Tower activated, and Sotha Sil and Divayth Fyr appeared.

 _Excellent, what better way to make the final approach than in an awk-walk with_ _my god and his boyfriend?_ she thought. For a moment, she understood why most other cultures were happier to worship incorporeal spirits. Still, she was a good House Dunmer and paused to bow respectfully in greeting.

"Talvini," Sotha Sil greeted her with his half-bow. "I am glad we caught you. Divayth will be joining you on this mission. He has more experience traversing the planes of the Aurbis than any other mortal, and he has agreed to guarantee your safety on my behalf."

"Ah, wonderful," she said, smiling with genuine relief, and only a little surprise that Divayth had managed to convince Sotha Sil to include him in the plans. Turning to Divayth, she added, "I'm sure the mission will go much more smoothly with you present."

The three of them continued down the stairs and into the Dreaming Cave. The responses from the others to Divayth's addition to the team seemed to indicate that it was a pleasant surprise to more than just Talvini.

"Divayth, it's good to see you!" Valsirenn greeted him with a hug. "I didn't even know you'd be coming to Artaeum."

"Neither did Sil, but I convinced him to make me his champion."

"Well, that's quite a title," she said. It was still a little odd to her that one of her students had grown up to become a demigod. "Does that mean you'll be joining the Tower Team?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Oh, I feel better already!"

"You're looking much less gold than I remember," Leythen chimed in from Val's side.

"Yes, well, you can blame Sil for that." He paused. "Has it really been that long?"

Leythen shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Hm." Divayth made a face of mock annoyance as he looked Leythen over. "And I'd never know it from the looks of you. I thought _I_ was aging well. Damn Altmer."

"It's probably all the ash you breathe. And the displeasure of your old gods. I suppose Sil's to blame for that too."

Talvini watched the banter and found it a little jarring to see Azura's "curse" referred to so casually and as anything but a blessing in disguise, not to mention the way they were teasing Sotha Sil as though he were just some mortal—although, she supposed, that's what he was the last time they were all on Artaeum together. Still, when she glanced up at him, he seemed to be taking it in stride, even with faint amusement in his eyes.

"Speaking of our old gods," Divayth kept talking to Leythen, "what's this about you cozying up to Mephala?"

"Yes, I'm Mephala's Earl in the Court of Bedlam. What? I hope you of all people aren't planning on criticizing me for leaving the Order?"

"No, just for your choice of patron, and your Altmeri supremacist leanings."

"Can we get on with this? I feel like I've been waiting forever." Darien interrupted, to everyone's relief.

"Yes, my apologies for the delay in our arrival," Sotha Sil replied. "My champion needed to be briefed, and then I needed to create a relic of divine energy in preparation for the mission."

"'Briefed'? 'Relic of divine energy'?" Leythen laughed. "So many strange new euphemisms. I remember when we just called it 'practicing barrier spells' and left the rest to the imagination."

" _Leythen!_ " Valsirenn chided, but neither that nor the sharp elbow to his ribs prevented the small chorus of snickers among him and the other Psijics (and confused looks among the non-Psijics).

Only Sotha Sil kept his previous nearly-blank expression, though there was a hint of dry humor in the way he said, "Thank you, Valsirenn."

He took a staff off his back and offered it to Talvini. "Contrary to Leythen's implications, this staff contains my divine energy."

"How often do you hear that one, Divayth?" Leythen said quietly.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we don't really talk about you when—"

Sotha Sil cleared his throat and continued in Dunmeris instead of the common Aldmeris, though he made no other indication that he had heard their comments. "You can use this to repair Transparent Law."

"Did you forget I'm a linguist?" Leythen asked in Dunmeris, but he clearly got the message and stayed quiet after that.

"It works much like a restoration staff. One fully-charged attack is equivalent to the 'burst' of divine energy that you will need. As a safeguard, I imbued it with more than you should need to restore the crystal, in case you should come across any other scenario where you might need divine energy."

Divayth heard the hidden message behind that last statement: it seemed Sil had some anticipated scenario in mind, but for some reason didn't want to say what it was. He also knew that he was the one that message was intended for, as Sil wouldn't expect Tal to pick up on something embedded in subtlety.

"I'm sure it goes without saying," Seht continued, "but this a powerful and dangerous tool. Be exceedingly careful not to lose it. And if you are unsure whether a situation requires divine energy, you may wish to confer with Divayth."

Talvini nervously accepted the staff, praying (ironically) that she would not disappoint her Tribune.

As if he had heard her—and Tal realized he probably had—he smiled reassuringly and said, "Do not worry. You have my trust. Are you ready?"

Tal nodded. She hung the staff on her back with her destruction staves, though she was careful to position it in a way that she wouldn't grab it accidentally in the middle of combat. Then she stepped back to watch the Psijics and semi-Psijics use the Dreaming Cave.

"Mephala is ready, if you'll lower the defenses," Leythen said.

"Valsirenn, Oriandra, assist me," Sotha Sil said. "Let us open a path and not keep the Prince of Secrets waiting."

The three of them moved their hands in synchrony, making the elaborate Motions that were the hallmark of Psijic spellweaving, and Mephala arrived in a pool of red mist.

"Sotha Sil, the false god. I should have expected to see you."

"Lady Mephala. Will you honor the agreement you made with this mortal?"

"I am always true to my word. Now, send forth the mortal who consistently avoids the tangles of my webs. We have much to discuss."

Sotha Sil nodded to Talvini but stayed firmly in place, indicating to both of them that the conversation was happening only under his supervision, and that Tal was protected from any of Mephala's threats or tricks.

Mephala looked her over carefully. "You are strangely consequential, for a mortal. In my calculations, I somehow overlooked your significance. And yet, that has worked to my advantage, for now we have a chance to thwart Nocturnal. And that will be something to savor."

"Does that mean you're willing to attune us to the Resolute Diamonds?" Tal asked.

"I can attune the diamond keys, but that won't be enough to keep you safe. Using the secrets she stole from Sotha Sil, Nocturnal has infused the Crystal Tower with boundless energy. It makes the tower's connection to reality...increasingly unstable."

"I see. What else do we need?"

"I must turn the Resolute Diamonds into more than just keys. They must become an anchor, something to lock you to this reality. Without such a weight, you will be lost as the tower rapidly shifts from one plane to the next. And in exchange..."

"Tell us your terms," Sotha Sil said.

"Two trivial concessions, nothing more. First, just as Vile sends his Hound, I want you to take my earl, Leythen, into the Crystal Tower. And second, I wish a private meeting with Sotha Sil after reality has been saved. Do we have a deal?"

Talvini looked at Seht, silently asking him to speak first.

He did. "Attune the diamonds as you have said, and you will have your meeting. Talvini, will you allow Leythen to join your team?"

Tal nodded. She certainly was not going to object to having a second 3,000-year-old mage added to their roster in the span of an hour.

The Prince extended a limb. "The diamonds?" Talvini handed them over. "Two Resolute Diamonds...imbued with the power of Mephala! Now they merge into a single gem...one Resolute Anchor to serve as both key and safeguard! Do not lose this. Only its presence will keep you and your companions anchored to reality."

"Thank you, Prince Mephala." Talvini accepted the new Resolute Anchor and stepped back from the portal.

"Remember, if any of you stray from the protection of the Resolute Anchor, you'll be lost in the nothingness between realities. And know that I will be watching."

"Can Mephala do that?" Darien asked as the Prince disappeared and the mist receded. "I hate being spied on!"

Before anyone could answer, Barbas transformed from his dog form to his tall Skaafin-like form. "Now it's my turn. Let me use the gift my master gave you and I'll get you to the Crystal Tower."

As Barbas prepared the portal, the rest of the team prepared themselves for the trip.

Sotha Sil stepped away to allow Barbas the room to work, and turned to address Talvini. "Well done," he said. "And lucky that Mephala anticipated the need for an anchor and was willing to provide one. May I see it?"

Talvini handed him the Resolute Anchor, and Seht examined its composition.

"Yes, this should work well. The Good Daedra can be powerful allies, when it suits them." He handed it back. "Heed Mephala's advice and keep your companions close to the diamond. Now, I believe you are ready. Recover the Heart and restore Transparent Law. And remember, you have my champion to keep you safe," he said, motioning to Divayth.

Tal noticed the hint of humor return to his eyes with the last sentence, and it drew a smile to her face as well. She bowed, and he took his leave to confer with his champion.

On the other side of the room, Darien, not having close ties to anyone who was staying behind, decided to give a goofy, dramatic goodbye to a very confused Oriandra.

Meanwhile, Leythen turned to Valsirenn. He wasn't quite sure what to say, or if there was even anything he _could_ say, so he decided to tentatively reach for her hand. He was ready to back off at the first sign of reluctance, but she accepted the gesture. They couldn't exactly pretend everything was okay, but they both wanted to preserve what semblance of peace they could in the face of what they knew might be the last time they saw each other.

"Promise me you'll keep them safe," Valsirenn said after a moment.

Leythen squeezed her hand. "I promise, Val."

Divayth was waiting off to the side when Sil joined him. "Ready?" he asked.

"Me? I have the easy job," Sil replied. He positioned himself to act as a wall between Divayth and the rest of the group, knowing his champion would want some space. "Are _you_ ready?"

"Of course." He waved the question off a little too quickly. "This is hardly even a challenge for the likes of Divayth Fyr."

Sil simply looked at him, his expression even, but the look was still somehow hard enough to crack his cover. Switching to Chimeris for a bit of privacy, he said, "Well, I appreciate your confidence in front of the group. I'm sure they need it."

"I was telling the truth," Divayth said, thankful for the code switch. "It shouldn't be much of a challenge. Even if I am absolutely terrified regardless." He sighed quietly, awkwardly putting a hand on Sil's waist, not sure how to handle feeling nervous in public. "I don't know what my problem is, anyway. If we fail, we won't exist to suffer the consequences. So what's the point of worrying?"

Sil shrugged. "It means you care. That is not a bad thing."

"I guess," Divayth grumbled.

"How's this, then? Your decision to blatantly disregard my wishes was the best thing that could have happened to the world. You are the most qualified person alive, and by going on this mission, you are giving all of reality and every single person in it their best chance of surviving."

That was the reassurance he needed. "Thanks," he said quietly and hugged Sil tightly, smushing his face a little in the process. The familiar feeling of Sil's clockwork arms wrapped around him and pulled him in closer, giving him the support he needed to face the upcoming challenge.

He floated up to get one last quick kiss, and then dropped to his feet and joined the Tower Team, his eyes daring anyone to comment. Not even Leythen did. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Let's go!" Barbas said and practically leapt through the portal, with the rest of the team stepping through right behind him.


	3. The part where everybody lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tower Team does their Tower Jam. Everybody lives and does not die. The relic of divine energy comes in handy. Talvini contemplates the nature of Towers but does not achieve CHIM (it would have been a very inconvenient time, anyway). Divayth accidentally adopts one to two new daughters. Everybody has some snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first half-or-so of this chapter is sort of a retelling of the normal events of the quest, with a lot of the dialogue taken from the game (thank you, [UESP](https://en.uesp.net/wiki/Online:The_Crystal_Tower)), but adjusted for the extra person and an actual character as the Vestige. The second half-or-so is where it diverges significantly from canon.
> 
> There's some "actual" Dunmeris (thanks to the creators of [this page](https://casualscrolls.fandom.com/wiki/Dunmeri_language)!) in this chapter, partly because Tal gets semi-verbal and I wanted to emphasize the sort of overtness of talking in that state, and also because conlangs are cool and I wanted to use it since it exists. :D All of it is translated, either directly in the body or in a hover tooltipLike this!. If you don't have work skins on, it'll look kind of weird and won't be hoverable, ftr.

As soon as they arrived in the Fields of Regret, it was clear that Nocturnal's plan was well underway. From their viewpoint at the top of a cliff, they could see shadowy magic dropping Nocturnal's creatures out of the sky.

"So much for the element of surprise," Darien said.

Barbas had already made his way down the cliff and was observing the incursions from a lower vantage point. The team found a path down the cliff and ran to catch up with him.

"Bother and bones! Nocturnal sends creatures into our realm? Not while Barbas is on guard! Skaafin, come forth!" He summoned minions and led them toward the enemy Daedra.

"Where are you going, creature?" Leythen called after him.

"I promised to show you the way." He pointed at a dirt path. "There, follow that path. That's the way to the tower. Now, I have a realm to defend!" And with that, Barbas and his skaafin separated from the team on their own campaign in defense of the Fields of Regret.

"I don't think I like Barbas very much," Darien said as he watched them run off.

"That's probably for the best. Come. He said the Tower is this way," Divayth said. He drew his staff and started jogging down the path, with the rest of the team in tow. "Keep your weapons ready, but don't fight more than you have to. Just focus on reaching the Tower. I'm sure we'll have more than our fill of fighting in the later stages."

They ran down the twisting path, passing over any Daedra who didn't notice or engage them in time, and dispatching those that did. At the end of the path, they came to a clearing in front of a tall stone building of Merish build. Divayth motioned for them to pause before entering the clearing.

"I'm guessing that's our destination," he said, pointing to the building. "And _this_ looks like a great place for an ambush. We will probably need to fight any hostile new arrivals before we try to enter the Tower. But try to get as far across the clearing as you can before engaging them, so that we don't attract the attention of every Shrike and their sibling on the path behind us. Ready?"

Everyone indicated their agreement, and the Tower Team sprinted ahead. As soon as they were free from cover, a Wraith of Crows dropped into the middle of the clearing to meet them.

"Ah, Nocturnal's sent in the heavy artillery. She clearly sees us as a threat. How flattering," Divayth said.

The Wraith took more time to defeat than the lesser Gloam creatures, but it was still no match for the Tower Team. They made short work of it and proceeded up the stairs to the Tower, where they were surprised to find Barbas waiting for them.

"What a mess!" he called out to them as they approached. "And to think we're depending on the actions of mortals! Ah, well, let's talk."

He continued talking when they reached the top of the stairs. "Nocturnal dares much, attacking my master's realm! But here you are, safe and sound. The Crystal Tower. At least, it's the version that exists in the Fields of Regret. Now, I really need to get back to barking and biting Nocturnal's minions."

"Aren't you supposed to come with us?" Talvini asked.

"That was the plan, yes. But plans changed when Nocturnal attacked my master's realm. Now Clavicus Vile wants me to repel those invaders and start preparing contingencies in case you fail," he explained. "Understand, I have no contingencies, so try not to fail."

"We will try our best. Thanks for helping us get in."

"Remember Mephala's warning: Stray too far from the Resolute Anchor, and you'll be lost between realities."

"Yeah, that's pretty hard to forget," Darien said as they entered the door to the Crystal Tower.

On the inside, the Tower looked very much like the College of Sapiarchs, as though it had been untouched by the disaster that pivoted around it.

"This place looks surprisingly intact," Darien said.

"The interior and the exterior of such places rarely coincide perfectly," Leythen said. "I pity the Sapiarchs that were present when Nocturnal unleashed this magic."

On closer inspection, there was at least one major change, as Leythen pointed out. The Sapiarchs had been corrupted and transformed into Gloam creatures, now fighting for Nocturnal.

The team started to ease into the hall, with the exception of Talvini, who was finding it hard to move. The thought of fighting people who were unwillingly turned into enemies always made her stomach turn. She couldn't just fight and kill them without knowing more, namely whether the corrupted Sapiarchs had any chance of going back to their uncorrupted selves if they succeeded. But just as she couldn't move ahead, she realized she was also having trouble making words come together. Aldmeris was definitely out of the question, but given a minute, she could probably manage some Dunmeris.

She tapped Divayth on the shoulder. She knew he wasn't exactly a paragon of compassion, but she had to hope that as Seht's "champion," he would have enough experience with Seht's brain-type to recognize it in her and know how to respond.

It seemed that he did. He turned to face her, his expression surprisingly patient when he noticed her distress.

The words came slowly and quietly. " _Asuhn devahrokan de asuhm iluvi am po'tor, eri osuhn as Ur-dra jikhig jigdol, neibari?_ "

Leythen quietly interpreted for Darien before he could start asking questions. "Will they return to their old selves if we defeat Nocturnal, do you think?"

Divayth shook his head with a grim expression. " _As Ur-dra captu'ag asuhm suul udirif. Eri osuhn erufig sint bahr-erufig asuhl, asuhn asci'amuron de eam hadishk, ku'elm osuhm mug muhri dimi-hadik._ "

("Nocturnal has fully claimed their souls. Whether we kill them or not, they will recall to her realm when our job is finished," Leythen repeated.)

Tal nodded solemnly. Morbid as it was, it was still better than having to fight and kill people who otherwise would have had a chance of surviving.

Divayth nodded to Leythen, both to thank him for interpreting, and to indicate that he could stop. Then he turned his focus back to Tal. " _Juli?_ "[Are you] good?"" he asked quietly.

She nodded again and attempted a smile.

" _Juli. Homa-ohn-lo eri ohn ur'ish-harig lah'zuil, nei?_ "Good. Tell me if you need anything, yes?""

" _Juohn_ "Thank you"," she thanked him, relieved that he was understanding. Then she nodded and motioned ahead. " _Manise-osuhn._ "Let's go.""

"Let's go," Divayth repeated to the group.

They progressed into the Tower, through the halls and up the stairs and on and on. Tal was glad that she had put so much effort into training her combat-magic routine to the point of automaticity since becoming an adventurer. What she needed right now was rhythm and repetition, and not to have to think about the no-longer-Sapiarchs that they were kind-of-but-not-really-killing. To keep her mind occupied in the meantime, Tal quietly mused on the physics of the place. For one thing, she hoped it actually had a top, and that it was "up" in the sense that they understood. How could they be sure that they weren't actually descending or traversing this place, which seemed to be more of a trendsetter than a follower as far as the laws of reality were concerned? If this was one of the Towers said to hold up the wheel-like Aurbis, then how could they differentiate between an upright Tower and, for example, a sideways one?

Darien's voice pulled her out of her ruminations before she could accidentally achieve CHIM.

"A dead end? Did we make a wrong turn?"

They had entered a hallway that looked much like any other, but without a door at the other end. They came to a halt to figure out what went wrong.

"Wait," Leythen said. "The Tower...it's moving. Fascinating! It appears to be reconfiguring itself!"

Indeed, the wall at the end of the hallway split, and the passage extended, revealing a new door much farther away than the original end.

"Then let's get moving before the Tower remakes this platform out of existence!" Darien said. It seemed he did not share Leythen's fascination.

But Leythen kept talking while they walked anyway, "I expect we'll see more evidence of this malleable nature the higher we climb."

Through the door, they found the Relic Vault. It was empty of any shadow creatures, unlike the rest of the Tower they had encountered so far. Instead, there was just one Sapiarch—an actual, living Sapiarch, not a corrupted shadow—in a room on the far side of the Vault.

"Stay...stay back!" she shouted. The door to her room slammed shut, and a giant iron atronach appeared.

"Really? A walking volcano?" Darien said with exasperation.

They dealt with the atronach and entered the room behind it to check on the lone Sapiarch.

"I don't know how you entered the tower, but you must get out of here," the Sapiarch warned from across the room. She was kneeling on the floor, holding some sort of staff. A mix of shadows and light swirled around her. She seemed to be using the staff to hold off the corruption, but it was clear that she would not be able to manage for much longer.

"We have to help her," Darien said.

"No, stay back!" she said. "The relic that protects me, it's failing. You can't help me."

"She's right," Leythen said grimly. "Look how she's starting to fade."

"Please...before I am lost...tell me. What happened? I deserve to know why the tower has done this."

Talvini started to explain Nocturnal's plan and ask if the Sapiarch knew the way ahead, but she was still fumbling for words, so Divayth jumped in to help. The Sapiarch told them that the way was blocked, but that there was a broken old ballista that might help them clear a path if they could fix it.

The power in the staff began to waver.

"The staff's magic is fading. Oh gods, I'm going to end up like them," she said. She looked at each person in turn with despair in her eyes. "I'm...I'm not ready to die."

Leythen stepped forward and knelt down in front of the Sapiarch. "Let me help you. Clear your mind."

"It's so hard...to concentrate..."

He held out his hand and sent a golden light over her. "Think of your loved ones. Picture their faces and my magic will help you."

"I see them. The pain...is fading. I can see—"

"She...she's gone," Darien said.

"Her last moments were peaceful," Leythen said flatly. "I saw to that." Then he stood back up and addressed the group. "The magic that held back the shadows is gone. They'll be upon us before we know it."

Sure enough, shadow-Sapiarchs and other Gloam creatures awaited them as soon as they left the room. They fought their way up the stairs, where they found the broken ballista and the blocked door at the end of the path, and then fought their way back down to find some substitute parts, splitting off into two pairs.

As they went, Divayth thought back on the previous conversation. He noticed that he wasn't actually sure if Tal had wanted him to jump in when she faltered. He and Sil had established that practice long ago for when Sil was struggling with words, but that was a matter of Sil's public image as a Tribune, and they knew each other well enough that Divayth could fill in the gaps seamlessly. In contrast, he didn't share thousands of years of familiarity with this young mage under his protection, nor was she one of the three key figures in their people's government. He would have to check with her about her preferences sometime, but this wasn't the time. For now, he thought it was best to just apologize for interrupting her.

" _Talghe-flur, os ouapith-aduri'ag ohl gher po'tosh_ Sorry ( _lit._ "seeking peace") I interrupted you earlier.," he said when they had paused to rifle through some boxes in search of the right kind of rope for the ballista.

She smiled and shook her head. " _Flur hadik, ohn tikjuli'ad. Juohn._ No problem ( _lit._ "all peace"), you helped. Thank you." Talking was starting to get a little easier, and so she continued in slightly more fluid Dunmeris, "I appreciate you checking in. And picking up on my brain-type and working with me."

"Of course." He waved a hand. "I am tasked with your safety, remember? And, I suppose, it's the right thing to do anyway."

She shrugged. "It's more than I get from most people." She pushed her crate aside and dragged another one over.

Divayth shook his head distastefully. "You'd think people would realize that when they have a problem with you for your brain-type, they're saying the same thing about Sil. If basic decency isn't enough, that is."

"I wonder if people do realize. I didn't know he was like me until I met him. I mean, I thought it was possible, and I sort of hoped he was. But then I also thought it was wrong to hope that, because it's wrong to be like me or something. But, well, I suppose most people are better at understanding others than I am."

"Hm." He sat back from his search for a moment. "You're referring to our recent trip to the Clockwork City?"

Tal nodded.

"And you're...how old, if you don't mind?"

"Eighty-five," she said cautiously. She knew she was definitely an adult, even by mer standards, but she also knew she was practically a toddler compared to The Great Lord Fyr.

"Eighty-five years of thinking you were wrong just for _being_ ," he said pensively. Then his usual flippant demeanor returned. "Well, you've got your whole life ahead of you. Soon enough, that'll seem like no time at all. _If_ you keep on top of your studies, that is, Wizard." He put on his Kena Fyr face and pointed at her with mock seriousness.

But then he softened again. "Just...be sure to understand that it's not wrong to be like you, or to like being like you. Seht knows I'm full of myself, and I turned out great, if I do say so myself. But if you can't take it from me, take it from Sil. I'm sure he was delighted that you got to meet him and see that you weren't wrong after all."

He noticed something at the bottom of his crate. "Think this'll work?" he asked, yanking up a coil of thick rope.

Tal nodded, still recovering from the surprisingly personal exchange.

Divayth noticed and categorically shifted back to his usual self. "Okay, that's enough of that for now. Come along," he said, standing up to return to the ballista. "Let's talk business. Why are you still a Wizard, anyway?"

Tal followed him out. She was starting to worry that she'd get whiplash from how quickly his disposition was changing, but she tried to keep up anyway. "Same reason, I suppose. I'm not exactly cut out for the intrigue and politics of the highest ranks. I'd be dead within a week."

"Hardly," he scoffed. "Once you're a Master, you won't have to deal with anyone if you don't want. You could stay holed up in your tower for the rest of your life, for all anyone cares."

"Telvanni Masters get killed all the time," Tal protested.

Divayth waved the comment off. "Only incompetent Telvanni Masters who had no right to be at that rank in the first place. You are not one of them. And besides, your girlfriend is a Buoyant Armiger. You have nothing to worry about. Who's your patron?"

"Serjo Dratha, but I don't like where this is going. I hope you're not planning something that will get me killed."

He paused his walk and turned to face her. "Tal. I've been a high-ranking member of House Telvanni for around three millennia. And have I ever gotten killed?"

"I assume not, but I have, and I'm hoping to wait at least a few centuries before I have to go through that again."

He continued walking. "Yes, I suppose you have, haven't you? No matter. Consider today to be a trial of sorts. If we make it out of here, I'll talk to Dratha about getting you promoted."

"And here I was thinking it was just all of reality that's at stake."

They arrived back at the ballista as Darien and Leythen returned with their sought parts. Darien took the rope and set to work repairing the ballista.

"Why is there a ballista in here, anyway?" Talvini asked.

"I wouldn't ask too many questions about the Sapiarchs," Leythen said. "Just be glad it's here."

Tal had no idea how to take that, but Darien finished the repairs before she had much time to wonder.

"That should do it. Care to handle the blasting?" he asked, offering the controls to Tal.

She took control of the oversized crossbow and shot a bolt at the rubble in front of the door, rendering it entirely unproblematic.

"Now that's how to clear a path! I need one of those!" Darien cheered her on.

She was about to step back, but the sound from the blast must have caught the attention of some of the greater Gloam creatures, because a Wraith of Crows flew up and perched itself in the window. Tal took care of it with another bolt. After all, it would have been a shame to let all of the effort from the repair to go to waste after just one shot.

When the way was clear, they continued their mission down the path, through the door, and apparently, out of the Fields of Regret altogether. They traveled down a corridor and up a staircase until they reached the room at the end of the path. The room was clearly a library, but through the ceiling they could see that they were in the Spiral Skein. Talvini wondered where they would be if they were to go back into the last room. Were the two rooms predominantly in two different planes? Or had the team just experienced a shift at that moment, and would remain in Mephala's realm until the next shift, regardless of which part of the Tower they were in? Under better circumstances, she would have liked to experiment, but this wasn't the time, and so they began to explore the library.

The team decided to first try the upper level, which wound around the inner perimeter of the library and gave them a decent view of the lower level as well. They quickly came upon a gate, but it was tightly shut with no obvious lever or other means of opening it that they could see. Then they tried magic: first to see whether it could be lifted with brute force, and then to see if they could identify some locking mechanism and coerce it open. It proved unresponsive to both types, which led them to conclude that it was being maintained by some external mechanism.

"Let's keep looking," Leythen said. "Hopefully we can find its control mechanism nearby."

They continued along the perimeter. Leythen and Divayth projected as they went, trying to sense anything of use that they might not otherwise notice. All the way on the opposite side, they found a pedestal that seemed out of place compared to the rest of the library.

"I'd wager this is our target," Leythen said as he inspected it more closely. "It appears to require a key, however." He cast a glance around the room, and stopped and pointed when he noticed a similar-looking pedestal on the lower level, this time with a key on it. "Down there! That looks like a likely candidate."

As they started toward the stairs to retrieve the key, Divayth said, "We are all aware that this is a clear trap, yes? I don't mean that as discouragement; just keep your defenses ready and all that."

When they reached the pedestal, Tal prepared a ward with one hand and carefully reached for the key with the other. But when her hand should have touched it, the key disappeared, and a projection of Nocturnal's Earl appeared in its place.

"Nocturnal's started to repair Transparent Law," Veya said. "Soon none of this will matter!"

"No!" Leythen said to her. "You mustn't do this!" He knew she was unlikely to listen to reason, but he felt obligated to try all the same. She simply ignored him.

"Hang on," Divayth interrupted. "Aren't you that Redoran girl?"

She scoffed. "Not anymore. Veya Releth died in Balmora. I'm Tundilwen now."

Divayth sighed. He wasn't sure exactly why he was bothering to engage her, but Sil did task him with protecting the Dunmer in particular on this mission. This young noble was the enemy, yes, but she might still technically fall under his charge. If he could protect her, and in so doing neutralize a threat, then all the better, right?

"Okay, Tundilwen," he said. "What's a rogue Redoran noble doing in the Court of Bedlam in service to Nocturnal? Youthful rebellion is one thing, but destroying reality because you disagree with the decisions of your House is a bit far, and that's coming from a Telvanni."

Tundilwen's expression shifted from annoyance toward rage. "Who are you that you think you can judge me? You know nothing of me, nothing of my history. Nocturnal gave me a new life when House Redoran was going to leave me for dead."

She stopped when she saw that Divayth was unmoved and, frankly, unimpressed. "Enough of this," she said.

"We've got company!" Darien announced as Veya summoned minions to attack them.

"How observant, knight," Veya said before her projection flickered away.

Divayth took stock of the incoming Daedra as the team prepared for combat. "Ugh, why do they bother?" he said, sounding more bored than anything. "Darien, get behind me. You won't like it if you get caught in this." He drew his staff and slammed it down, sending forth a wave of golden light that consumed the summoned beasts, banishing them to Evergloam.

Everything was quiet for a moment while the rest of the team stood in minor awe, still holding their weapons out as if in preparation for their first attack on the now beaten Daedra.

Finally Talvini said in a deadpan, "You know, every time I start to feel confident in my combat abilities, I end up having to fight alongside Lord Fyr."

Divayth laughed lightly as he put his staff away. "I've told you, you've got your whole life ahead of you. Practice up!"

They were interrupted by Veya's reappearance on the key pedestal. "Your quest ends here."

"Enough! Just hand over the damn key!" Darien shouted.

"She's just trying to slow us down," Leythen said. "Let's head back to the gate pedestal. Quickly!"

The team rushed back up the stairs, but had no more luck than before.

Leythen and Divayth both examined the pedestal, and Leythen said, "She did something to the controls. We must be nearing the pinnacle of the Tower. That's why Nocturnal sent her champion to slow us down. And now Tundilwen has damaged this mechanism beyond repair. Even if we had acquired the key, I'm not sure it would have opened the gate."

"Is there any other way we can get in?" Talvini asked.

Leythen thought about it for a moment. "Sapiarch magic is powerful, but not as powerful as the magic of the Psijic Order. I can try to overcome the damaged mechanism to open the gate and then follow after you."

"How are you going to do that?" Divayth asked.

"I'll operate the mechanism manually from here. Then, once you lot are through the gate, I can teleport across and make it to the other side before it snaps back shut. Now go. Hurry!" He turned his focus to the pedestal and began to magically force its controls to open the gate.

Tal and Darien followed his instructions, heading toward the gate as quickly as they could. Divayth, however, stayed behind, his arms folded across his chest.

When the others were out of earshot, he said, "I hope you're not planning what I think you're planning, because I think you're planning on being an idiot."

Leythen responded by simply looking at him.

"Leythen. You'll be unmade."

"Nah, I'm sure you won't let that happen. Isn't that what you're here for? Hurry up now; you can't be an anchor if you get caught outside."

Divayth sighed and teleported across the hall and inside the gate. As soon as he was through, Leythen released the controls and the gate snapped shut.

"Leythen!" he shouted. "N'chow. Fetching idiot."

Darien ran to the gate and looked out. "The gate! Leythen, watch out!"

"Back up, Darien," Divayth said. "I need a clear view if I'm to time this perfectly. Tal, stand close to me. I need as much support from the Resolute Anchor as possible. Three save me from Sil's meddling if I come back without arms."

Veya appeared outside the gate in physical form. "I have to stop you here. All of you."

"She really fell for it," Divayth whispered. He began weaving a spell, shaping magicka with complex hand motions and honing it with whispered Ehlnofex.

Leythen teleported across the gap to meet her. "I wondered if you'd actually show yourself instead of just projecting menacing images."

"A closed gate won't save them, Leythen!" Veya said.

"No, but this will keep you busy for a time." He sent out magic bindings to tether the two of them together.

"What? No!"

And then Leythen vanished, taking Veya with him.

The spell that Divayth was weaving wasn't exactly visible, but he had gathered so much magicka that anyone even slightly attuned would have been able to sense it. Talvini's trained second-instincts were yelling at her to back away, but she didn't dare listen to them. Whatever he was doing, it was clearly important.

As soon as Leythen and Veya disappeared, Divayth sprang to action to effect the prepared spell. He opened a vertical rift with each hand and reached his arms inside. About a second later, he dragged Leythen out of one and Veya out of the other, holding them by the collar of their robes, dropped them on the floor, closed the rifts, and doubled over with exhaustion.

He pointed at Veya. "Bind her while I regain my energy."

Talvini silently cast a rune prison to keep the Earl restrained.

Leythen stood up looking totally unfazed, brushed the dust off his robes, stretched, and casually patted Divayth on the shoulder. "See? I told you you could do it."

Divayth responded with a glare. Then he stood up, still panting, and asked, "What kind of move was that?"

"A necessary one," Leythen responded calmly.

"What would you have done without me?"

Leythen shrugged. "Die, probably."

Divayth shook his head and began rummaging around in his pockets. "I can't believe you're making me break into my potions. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've used that much magicka at once?" He produced a vial of blue liquid and made a face. "Do these things expire?"

"Do you always complain this much when you have to save people's lives?" Leythen asked.

Divayth just glared again as he flicked open the lid and downed the potion, and then looked at the empty vial with a confused expression. "That's it? Eh, I suppose it'll hold me over for the moment."

Leythen nodded at Veya. "Nice touch, by the way, Divayth. That will make the rest of the mission much easier."

"Yes, I'd hope so. But now we have to drag her along." He readied another spell in his hands, much smaller than the last one. "Prep a stasis field just in case, please, Leythen. Tal, you can drop the prison now."

The rune prison vanished at Tal's dismissal, and Divayth sent magic shackles around Veya's wrists.

"Release me at once!" Veya shouted. "Do you really expect the Night Mistress to let me go so easily?"

Divayth simply laughed at her petulance.

She tried a different strategy. "Do not think to turn me in to House Redoran! I killed my father and I will kill the rest of the house if you give me the opportunity! I was in the Morag Tong back on Vvardenfell! I promise I'll kill everyone you love if—"

Divayth sighed. "This is getting so tiring." He cast a silencing spell with a flick of his hand.

Veya continued to struggle against the restraints, now silently yelling at them.

"Don't waste your energy," Divayth said. "Now, will you come along on your own, or do I have to command you as well?"

"I'd recommend the former," Leythen said to Veya. "Have you ever been on the receiving end of a command spell? It's not pleasant even when done by an amateur, and this mer is far from amateur."

Veya's eyes were filled with fury, but she stopped struggling.

"Good thinking," Divayth said. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, complaining! I don't suppose anyone thought to bring snacks?"

Talvini reached into her bag and produced a small wrapped packet. "Roasted bittergreen pouch?" she suggested. "And"—she reached back in and pulled out a thermos—"some Witchmother's Brew? Keeps me on my game, at least."

Divayth looked surprised. "That sounds great. Thank you, Talvini."

She smiled and handed him the snacks, and then pulled out a few more bittergreen pouches. "Anyone else?" she asked, looking around at the team. "I've got plenty."

Darien and Leythen both hesitantly took her up on it, not sure what to expect from Dunmeri food with "bitter" in the name.

"Veya?" she asked.

Veya looked at her with deep suspicion. Was this some sort of trap? Why offer your enemy food?

Tal noticed her suspicion. "It's not poisoned," she said.

Veya rolled her eyes. The first thing Naryu had taught her in her assassin training was that if someone wants to poison you, they probably won't admit it.

"Okay, I'll eat this one," Tal said. Then she held out the stack of pouches. "You can take one from here, if you want."

Veya had to admit that Talvini was breaking from the usual poisoner behavior. And she was hungry... She huffed and reached out with her hands that were still tied together, and snatched one from the middle of the stack.

They took a few minutes to sit and eat and breathe, knowing that it was better to spend a little time now and go into the rest of the mission refreshed than to keep going when they were exhausted.

Then Divayth stood up. "All right, I'm feeling better, so I'm sure you lot are too. Let's not waste any more time."

The rest of the team, including the reluctant new addition, also stood up to go.

Then something caught Darien's eye. "Hey, my sword!" he said, and plucked Dawnbreaker off Veya's hip. "Ugh, it's all corrupted. And with my Prince gone, there aren't a lot of ways that it can be fixed." He paused, and his eyes widened. "Oh. Wait. I understand now."

Tal looked at him to indicate that she, on the other hand, didn't understand.

"I'm what's left of Meridia's light," he explained. "I can restore Dawnbreaker, but it'll take everything that I am." He stood the sword upright with its tip in the floor. Then he looked back at Tal and smiled nervously. "Well, hey. It's not like I'll actually be dying, right? I'll still get to be with you for the rest of the mission. Just...not exactly conscious. And you won't get to look at my stunning human form."

The entire team rolled their eyes.

"Well, here goes." Darien sighed. He looked at the Vestige one more time. "Thank you...for everything." Both of Darien's hands started to glow, and he reached for Dawnbreaker's hilt.

Divayth interrupted the moment by yanking Dawnbreaker out from under Darien. "Is everyone here a self-sacrificing s'wit?"

Darien stumbled and stopped glowing. "Do you have a better idea?" Despite the way the question sounded, his voice was earnest, lacking any hint of sarcasm. "I'd love to hear it. Really. I probably should have asked first, huh?"

"Of course I have a better idea. Talvini, you have Sil's staff, yes?"

Tal nodded and drew the staff from her back. "I assume this is one of those instances where additional divine energy is needed?"

"Indeed. In fact, I'm fairly certain this is exactly why Sotha Sil gave you the extra power. Of course, he'd never admit outright that he'd donate his divine energy to help restore a Daedric Prince. And, I'm sure he would thank you not to tell anyone." He held out the corrupted Dawnbreaker. "Now, if you'd do the honors."

Tal pointed the staff and unleashed a stream of divine energy on the sword, returning it to its original gleaming form. Divayth handed it back to Darien.

"Hey, lookin' good!" Darien said. "And so am I, and I'm still here to see it! Thanks, guys!"

"Thank Sotha Sil when you see him," Divayth said. "Discreetly, mind you. Now, onward!"


	4. Restoring the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three magicka sorcerers and a tank with a really cool sword have one shot at Crystal Tower Hard Mode No Death Speed Run, with a fifth member who can't actually do anything but still isn't allowed to die, and they don't even know the boss mechanics until they get there.
> 
> Or, the Tower Team makes it to the summit of the Crystal Tower with an imprisoned Veya. Now they need to reclaim the Heart of Transparent Law before Nocturnal can finish claiming it for herself.

With the enemy's champion rendered useless, the rest of the way up the Tower was fairly routine, for trans-planar jaunt. They faced only minor resistance from lesser Daedra that hardly even made them slow their pace. They were almost surprised when they reached the roof of the Tower.

"Is it too soon to hope Nocturnal's given up?" Darien asked. "Oh, or maybe she's focusing all her energy on taking Transparent Law that she doesn't realize we've gotten this far, and we'll be able to take her by surprise!"

"Maybe, but I'd ready Dawnbreaker all the same," Leythen said.

It was eerily quiet on the top of the Tower, and oddly beautiful. The stars had that sort of clarity where it felt like they could look right through them into Aetherius if they tried hard enough. But they were on a mission; this was no time for stargazing. They hurried around the perimeter of the Tower and up to the summit. Thick shadows danced along the ground and through the air, with Nocturnal herself at the center, in the later stages of taking over Transparent Law.

She greeted them with a booming admonition: "You are too late, mortals. The Tower crystal is almost whole, and then I shall become infinite!"

"Damn it. I guess it was a little too much to hope for, huh?" Darien said as he strode ahead onto the summit. "Wait, did she just call me a mortal?" He paused and looked thoughtful for a second, and quietly asked himself, " _Am_ I a mortal?"

Divayth caught his shoulder and said, "There will be plenty of time for existentialism once we've defeated Nocturnal."

"Right! Can't have existential dread if you don't exist!" Darien said, unironically appreciating the pep talk. He drew his sword and ran toward Nocturnal and the crystal.

"Hey, Night Mistress, check this out!" He slammed Dawnbreaker down, sending Meridia's light to chase away Nocturnal's shadows.

Nocturnal was interrupted, but not deterred. She simply laughed and said, "Meridia's power won't help you against me!" as her shadows came swirling back in, this time with her minions rising out of them. While the Tower Team was focused on fighting off the wave of Daedra, the Prince backed away from the summit, preferring to hover next to the Tower and look down on the opposition, as a reminder that she was not just superior, but wholly different. Fighting on the ground was for mortals and minions, and she was neither.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" the Meridian knight called out when they had defeated her distraction.

The Night Mistress ignored his arrogance. Instead, she focused on her secret weapon, standing nervously at their backs, bound up with some magic string. She almost laughed. It was just too perfect.

"Tundilwen, why do you hesitate?" she asked in the maternal voice that she knew would pierce right through to her champion's heart. She held out a hand to greet her, with shadows slowly spilling out and making their way toward the girl, extending her effective reach in case words failed. "I am here now. Let me free you from your captors' restraints, and we will remake the world together."

Tundilwen took a small step forward. The other four watched carefully, looking between the Prince and her Earl, weapons ready, not sure which way they'd have to fight.

She wasn't moving fast enough for Nocturnal to be satisfied. "Come, my Earl!" she said in a slightly more commanding voice. The shadows reached Tundilwen and began to surround her, but Nocturnal did not yet dispel the restraints that her enemies had placed on her. Not while her loyalty was in question. "Have you forgotten our glorious cause? There will be no suffering in our new world. No pain, no greed, no death."

As Nocturnal spoke, the shadows continued to spread across Tundilwen's body. Her back straightened, her shoulders relaxed, and she took a step forward, and then another. But her eyes were screaming with panic.

"That's enough!" Darien shouted.

He swung Dawnbreaker down and severed the shadowy tendril that bound Veya to Nocturnal's will. Talvini, Leythen, and Divayth immediately moved in to dispel whatever thrall Nocturnal had placed on her, and to construct defenses against any future attempts to control her.

"Sorry, serjo, but you're going to have to stay in this bubble for now," Divayth said as they wove the defenses. "These wards are going to make you feel powerless, which is to deter Nocturnal from wanting to take control of you again. Because then we'd have to fight you, and probably kill you, when you're not in control of your own actions. And I, for one, would _much_ prefer to just bring you home with us, alive and as our friend." They wrapped up the spellweaving, and Divayth added, "You're probably terrified, but you'll have to trust us, Veya. We'll protect you."

"You would forsake our plans for _them_? You would let them hold you captive when I have offered you a perfect world? Fine. Then you will die with them." From Nocturnal's shadows came forth a swarm of Gloam creatures. At their center was a Wraith of Crows, much larger than the one they had encountered in the Fields of Regret. The wraith shrieked at an incredible volume, drawing the team's attention so that the lesser minions could slink toward the crystal.

"An interesting strategy, I'll give them that," Divayth said. "Looks like we're going to have to split our forces. The crystal is the top priority. I think it will take two of us just to hold off that large distraction. Leythen, can you help me?"

Leythen nodded and began preparing defensive spells while Divayth continued.

"You two handle the smaller things and protect the Heart and Veya." The wraith pulled back and prepared to swing at them. "No more time, let's go!"

He teleported to the wraith and threw up a barrier just as it brought its arm down. He staggered slightly under the force of the blow, but the wraith stumbled back, momentarily stunned, giving him enough time to prepare an attack. Leythen teleported a moment behind him and took the opportunity to start laying some damaging spells.

Veya watched the fighting from inside her bubble. Divayth was right: she was terrified, but she was also thankful for the protection. When Nocturnal had tried to pull her in, and the shadows seeped into her mind to wrest her will away, it was as though her mind was seeping out at the same time. Was Nocturnal going to kill her and take her over completely? She didn't want to think about it.

In retrospect, Nocturnal's manipulation should have been clear to her from the start. "Tundilwen" was never going to be part of the new world. The Prince had simply seen a vulnerable girl filled with rage and in need of a fresh start, and told her what she wanted to hear. And she believed it, and she betrayed Naryu's trust again and ignored the plans her friend had risked her life to arrange.

And these people had jumped into action to break the Prince's grasp from her, saving her life for the second time that day. Why did people keep risking their lives for her? It would have been much easier, and much safer, to kill her. By letting her live, they were putting themselves and all of reality at risk. They were being stupid and weak, just like Naryu.

Right?

She couldn't bring herself to hate them. Or Naryu, truthfully. Maybe they just cared. Naryu certainly seemed to care about her. Tal might too. The rest of them, though? They barely even knew her outside the context of being their enemy (or, in Leythen's case, traitorous former ally), and they still didn't hesitate to help her. But, then, her brother had taken up arms against his own ally when that Ashlander was attacked. She supposed it came down to an issue of morals fuzzying the border between "friend" and "enemy." Maybe they weren't all wrong, then. Strong morals seemed to be a reasonable mark of a good person. And as far as she could tell, Nocturnal did not have morals.

"It's getting weak," Divayth called from his post in front of the wraith. "Darien, can you ready an attack? One definitive swing of the Dawnbreaker should be enough to finish this beast."

Darien looked to Tal for confirmation.

The two of them had the lesser Daedra largely under control. "I should be able to handle this on my own for a moment," she said.

"Coming up!" Darien held the Dawnbreaker up with both hands, charging it with as much power as he could fit in preparation for the strike.

An Evergloam version of a yaghra spewer rose from the shadows and started waddling toward them. Talvini imbued her staff with power and shot a fireball at it, and then another. It stopped and drew its head back to attack. She quickly called down a bolt of lightning and disintegrated it, but only after it had launched a ball of acid at Darien.

Darien saw it coming but didn't move. He knew he could take a few hits, and it was more important to finish charging Dawnbreaker. He could drink a potion when he had a second. But the spewer had either panicked in the face of semi-death and missed its target, or maybe its goal was actually to disarm him. Either way, the acid projectile hit him perfectly in the hands. And despite being made of shadows, it still burned through his gauntlets and carried enough force to send Dawnbreaker flying back.

Veya, still deep in contemplation, was yanked back to the present when the shields that surrounded her went crashing out of existence in a flash of light. She blinked in surprise, and then there was another crash at her feet. She looked down and realized that a flying Dawnbreaker was the culprit behind the burst bubble.

"Everything all right back there?" Divayth asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Darien said through gritted teeth. He slipped his gauntlets off and shook out his hands, as if to fling the pain away. "My hands are a little messed up, and it burns like Dagon's ass, but it'll heal." He looked behind him to see where the sword had landed. "Oh, hey Veya! Could you bring me Dawnbreaker, please?"

Veya picked up the sword awkwardly, with her wrists still bound together. It was much heavier than she remembered. The wards must have been stronger than she had first realized. Thankfully, Divayth noticed that she was free and dispelled the remaining wards and restraints, as they were doing more harm than good now.

With her energy returned, she ran the Dawnbreaker over to Darien. He reached for it, despite his hand's protests, and tried to grab it, but his hands wouldn't cooperate, and he immediately dropped it.

"Come on..." he muttered as he reached for it again, but he couldn't even lift the hilt to try to get a grip on it.

Divayth, who was now splitting his attention between the wraith and the scene behind him, turned to Leythen and asked, "Can you cast a heal from here?"

Leythen made a face of hesitation. "On a Daedra? Not likely. Definitely not without leaving you to handle this thing on your own."

Veya picked the sword up and felt its weight and balance, tossing it from one hand to the other. She preferred the agility and precision afforded by daggers, but it would do. "It's fully charged?" she asked.

"Should be," Darien said. He looked at her nervously. "You sure you feel up to it, though?"

She let out a short laugh and smiled with bloodlust in her eyes, staring straight ahead at the wraith. "Oh, yes. Heads up!"

The ancient mages made way.

Veya held the Dawnbreaker ready and charged in, shouting, " _Os seteg ohl, Ur-dra, tear-miluth dael'udurif!_ I deny you, ancient ancestor, traitorous shadow-bird!"

When she was close enough, she leapt up and thrust Dawnbreaker into the beast's chest. It burst into a tangle of shadowy tendrils being burned away by Dawnbreaker's light. Being sure to finish with flair, she dropped to her feet as the creature vanished, and spun around to face Transparent Law as she fell, and over the _whooshing_ of the shadows she heard Darien say, "Nice."

The wraith squad sans wraith were now able to rejoin Talvini and Darien and help fight off the lesser Daedra. Tal was grateful to have them, since the swarm was growing, and as much as she appreciated Darien's help, he had become much less effective when his repertoire was reduced to a shield and the occasional kick. Once all five of them were fighting, they were able to get the creatures' numbers down quickly.

"Okay, Tal, you're relieved of mob duty," Divayth said. "Restore the Heart quickly, before Nocturnal can summon another monstrosity like that one." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at where the wraith used to be. "We'll keep these small ones off of you."

Tal put away her destruction staff and drew the one Sotha Sil had given her for this task. She stepped toward the crystal, and the others shifted around her to create what felt like a pocket realm just for her and Transparent Law, protected from the rest of the multiverse, but it was probably just the nerves of the moment that gave her that feeling. She took a breath and pointed the staff, and with a burst of divine energy, she merged the Heart with Transparent Law, repairing the Crystal Tower and ending the threat to all reality.

Nocturnal voiced her anguish as they faded to their respective planes of reality. "No…the Tower crystal…was supposed to be…mine…"

Now the Tower Team was standing on the summit of the Crystal Tower in the middle of a beautiful Summerset day. A portal opened next to them.

"The Crystal Tower…its defenses no longer keep me out!" Valsirenn's voice came through the portal, followed by the rest of her. "You…you did it. Transparent Law, it's whole again! I didn't think that was possible. And you stopped Nocturnal. You're back upon Summerset, my friends."

She looked at each of them, as if taking a headcount. No sign of Barbas, as far as she could tell. But that made enough sense; he had probably stayed in the Fields of Regret. She paused when she noticed the Dunmer in the robes of the Court of Bedlam, who was holding Dawnbreaker, to no one's objection. She didn't look like a form Barbas would normally take.

"Are you Nocturnal's Earl?" Val asked.

"I was," Veya said uncomfortably. It was not going to be fun to have to explain herself to everyone she met. "But these guys saved my life...twice. Including once from Nocturnal. So...I figured they're probably good people, and maybe it wasn't a good idea to unmake reality, after all."

"I see. Well, I thank you for joining our side. Let's go to Artaeum, shall we? Everyone is eagerly awaiting news." She opened another portal and ushered them through to reunite with the rest of the team.

"It appears you were successful," Sotha Sil said as the team emerged from the portal into the Dreaming Cave. He spoke in his usual even tone, but Divayth picked up on the great relief hidden deep in his gaze.

"I'd certainly say so," Divayth said. "How often do you have a mortality count of negative one?" he added, motioning to Veya.

"Veya Releth," Sotha Sil greeted the newcomer. "I had not expected to see you."

This time, his tone was inscrutable even to Divayth, and so Divayth spoke up just to be safe. "We couldn't have done it without her, actually. She picked up the slack when Darien was injured and dealt the final blow against Nocturnal's greater minion."

"Then I am glad my expectation was wrong, and I thank you. Let us talk before you leave Artaeum, serjo. But in the meantime, relax and enjoy this strange, idyllic island."

Veya bowed awkwardly and started to leave the Cave, afraid to even wonder what the Tribune wanted to discuss. When she was partway to the door, she paused and looked at Talvini. Others were trickling out too, but she realized Tal still had business here. She wondered if they could be friends again. It was worth a try, right? She needed someone to show her around Artaeum, anyway. "I'll be outside when you're done, Tal?" she asked.

Tal looked over at her with a smile and nodded, happy that Veya didn't seem to hate her anymore. "I'll meet you out there."

Veya noticed herself smiling for the first time in a very long time as she stepped out of the Cave.

"As I predicted, your efforts were successful," Sotha Sil said, now facing Talvini. "A slight chance is all probability requires. There is no such thing as impossible odds. You are proof of that." He held out his hand for the staff of divine energy. "The staff proved useful, I assume?"

"Yes, thank you, muthsera," she said, handing the staff to him. She glanced around to make sure it was just the two of them and Divayth left. "In addition to restoring the Heart, we were able to restore Dawnbreaker after Serjo Fyr pulled Veya and Leythen out of...the Void, I suppose. Without your help, Darien would have had to sacrifice himself to use Meridia's energy to restore Dawnbreaker. And then, of course, our mortality rate would not have been so impressive."

"How fortunate for your mortality rate, then," Seht said with the secret smile that Tal was learning to recognize. "Your performance was exceptional, and your perseverance paid off. None of you gave up, even when the darkness was unbearable. And because of that, the Crystal Tower is safe again."

Tal thought for a moment. "Can we expect Nocturnal not to try again?"

"It took Nocturnal hundreds of years to put all the pieces of her plan in place. And you wiped it all out with a single burst from a staff I assembled in less than eight minutes. There will be other plans, I'm sure, but this particular threat is over."

That was a satisfying enough response for Talvini.

He continued, "As for what happens now, every action we take can tip the balance of the flow of time. Bask in the moment and realize that you have done well, my mortal friend. You have saved the Crystal Tower. Saved Summerset. Saved reality itself. Even I could not have done better."

Tal smiled brightly. That was quite a complement to receive from the Clockwork God.

"Now, perhaps you shouldn't keep Veya waiting any longer. I am sure she could use the company of a friend."

Tal bowed and exited the Dreaming Cave, leaving Seht and his champion to their debriefing.

Divayth waited until she was gone, and then asked with a slightly teasing tone, "Since when were you predicting our actions would be successful?"

Sil shrugged and took Divayth's hand, and they began slowly walking, taking an indirect route in the general direction of the door.

"It was what she needed to hear. Most mortals do not handle the imminent end of the world well," he said. "You, of course, knew the full weight of our danger. And I hope that means you can also appreciate the full magnitude of your success." He paused and turned to face Divayth and kissed his hand. "Well done, my dear. In everything you do, you always manage to amaze me, even now."

Divayth didn't really know how to respond, so he settled for a levitating kiss. It was a soft and slow kiss, filled with equal parts love and sadness, because they didn't know how many more they would have. When it ended, he floated back to the ground and picked up Sil's hand again, but neither of them made to keep walking. They just stood for a moment, looking at each other.

Finally, Sil spoke. "Come," he said softly, "let us join the celebrations. And then later, you'll have to tell me all about how you pulled Leythen and Veya out of the void."


	5. Getting drinks, as promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew debriefs over Verminous Vintage (which Sotha Sil Definitely Did Not bring to Artaeum).

While everyone was debriefing after the mission, Valsirenn motioned for Leythen to follow her out of the Dreaming Cave. They walked in silence to a spot a short distance away overlooking the sea, out of view of the underside of Ceporah Tower.

Val turned to face Leythen when they stopped. "Everyone came back alive. You kept your promise."

"Shocking, I know, but I do do that sometimes." Leythen regretted the words as soon as they passed his lips.

Valsirenn sighed in frustration and folded her arms across her chest. "I wanted to discuss your future, but if you're going to be like that..."

"I'm sorry, Val. I shouldn't have said that," he said. "Please, go ahead."

She studied him for a moment, trying to determine whether it was even worth it to try to get through to him, but ultimately decided that she had to at least make an attempt.

"What is the status of the Court of Bedlam?" she asked.

"I should contact Mephala, but as far as I can tell, the Court of Bedlam no longer exists."

"Then what will you do?"

He shrugged. "That depends on what the Acting Ritemaster would have me do."

"You would petition to be re-admitted?"

"The alternative is banishment, is it not?"

"Most likely."

Leythen tilted his head in curiosity. "What other possibilities are there?"

Val chewed her lip as she contemplated how to respond. Her eventual answer was quiet and careful. "That depends largely on us. Though relatively rare, there have been instances of couples on Artaeum where only one is a Psijic."

"And...that would be an option? The couple part, I mean."

She focused on keeping her face even. "I would be willing to try it. If it interests you, that is."

"Yes, yes, of course, Val! I...I'm through disappearing."

"So am I," Val said quietly. "Back to the last topic, then: Do you wish to submit a petition for re-admission to the Psijic Order?"

"I do, Ritemaster."

"Then your petition is granted. You are hereby re-admitted to the Psijic Order on a probationary basis. And do not think for a second that I will not hold you to the absolute highest standard."

Leythen smiled. "I would expect nothing less from you."

Valsirenn nodded curtly. She held her Psijic face for a few more seconds before dropping it altogether and leaping at Leythen for a hug.

Leythen laughed as he caught her. "There's my Val," he whispered as he held her tight. "I've missed you so much." He wiped his eyes when the hug ended, and then Val's, despite her laughing and swatting his hand away.

Val stepped back and looked him over. "Well, then. You need some proper robes."

* * *

Talvini ascended the staircase leading out from the Dreaming Cave and found her friends sitting on a bench nearby.

Darien jumped up when he saw her and threw his hands into the air. "We did it!" he shouted, but his excitement was quickly extinguished. "Ow, ow, I should not have done that. My hands aren't healed yet."

He noticed Tal's sympathetic expression and waved it off. "It's fine, though. They'll be better soon enough, what with my fancy Daedric healing speed and all."

"And the sea air?" Tal joked.

"Exactly!"

Talvini sat down with them. "It's strange," she said, looking around at the island's iconic beauty, apparently uninterrupted by the recent crisis. "Everything seems so...the same, in a way. As if there was never a threat to all of reality in the first place. But, well, I guess that's the goal, isn't it?"

She noticed that Veya seemed uncomfortable, probably because of her role in the aforementioned threat to all reality.

"It's good to have you back, Veya," she said.

Veya smiled unconvincingly and looked away.

"What are you going to do now?" Tal probed gently.

"I suppose I'll see if Naryu's original plans for me still stand. I certainly can't go back to Morrowind." She paused and glanced nervously toward the Dreaming Cave. "Any idea what Sotha Sil is going to do to me?"

Tal shook her head. "No idea whatsoever."

"Do you think he knows?" Veya asked. "About Balmora?"

"He does tend to know things..."

"True, and he didn't seem surprised that I was alive, only that I came back with you." She exhaled sharply. " _N'chow._ "

Tal wasn't quite sure what to say, but luckily Darien tried to save them from an awkward silence.

"So, how do you two know each other?"

Talvini froze. She had forgotten that they didn't have a cover story for the circumstances surrounding their meeting, and so had Veya, from the look on her face.

"I...worked a job once where Veya was...concerned," Tal said.

"Former colleagues, yes," Veya added.

"Yes, that is...yes."

"Uh huh," Darien said. He looked from Tal to Veya and back with clear skepticism on his face, and then shifted his focus away and sat back casually. "No worries. You don't have to tell me."

He ignored their apologetic glances and pushed ahead. "Hey, we promised to get drinks!"

"Is there even alcohol on this island?" Tal asked.

"As far as I can tell, that depends on how you're willing to define 'alcohol,'" Darien said.

They were interrupted by two approaching figures, one of whom was exceptionally tall.

"If you wish to procure alcohol, seek those who attended college in the area," Sotha Sil said. He pulled a bottle from his robes. "May we join you?"

"Words of wisdom," Divayth commented as they sat down.

"I thought the same, but it didn't make it into _The Book of Dawn and Dusk_ ," Seht replied, sounding almost-but-not-quite serious.

"One could even say that it is a truth _out of_ sequence," Tal said, almost impulsively. She was immediately worried that it was either too familiar or just entirely not funny, until she noticed the faint chuckle from Seht. (She made a mental note to tell her girlfriend about the time she made Sotha Sil laugh. This would be a story for the grandkids, should they have any.)

"It seems most appropriate to wait to open it until Valsirenn and Leythen return," Seht said. "Perhaps we could make a toast. Although I suspect it is best if the Acting Ritemaster does not see where it came from..." He handed the bottle to Divayth and placed a finger on his lips to "shush" everyone else.

Divayth looked at the bottle that was now in his hands. "Yes, I'm sure Valsirenn will have no idea where 'Verminous Vintage, 238th Rotation of the Cyclical Time-Keeper' comes from," he deadpanned.

There was no more time for preparation, as the portal from Ceporah Tower activated and Valsirenn and Leythen began walking toward the group. Sil quickly shoved the rest of the contraband that he had brought at Divayth, including some glasses and a couple more bottles, while the rest of the group distracted the arrivals with greetings.

"Leythen, you've changed your robes," Divayth observed when they had settled down.

"Indeed I have. I have been granted a probationary re-admittance to the Order by our endlessly patient Acting Ritemaster."

"Don't push your luck," Val muttered. Looking at the rest of the group, she added, "He knows that he won't be getting any leniency from me."

"I see. Congratulations, Leythen. And...you may want to think about seeking a third party to handle your probation."

Val shot Divayth a look, but he moved on before she could say anything.

"Now that we're all here, may I make a toast?" He began pouring drinks for each of the members of the party.

"Where did you..." Val craned her neck to read the label on the bottle in Divayth's hands. "'Verminous Vintage?' Sotha Sil, you of all people—!"

Sotha Sil, master of the Psijic Face, stayed perfectly expressionless, save for a barely identifiable hint of question in his eyes, paired with an equally minuscule tilt of the head. "I'm sorry, Valsirenn?" he asked.

"Oh, don't give me your Psijic face. You know I can see right through you!"

Divayth paused his pouring when he reached Valsirenn and raised an eyebrow. "Will you be having any?"

"Yes, yes, fine," she waved her hands. "Gods know I could use it."

When Divayth was done pouring, he raised his glass, and was mirrored by the rest of the group.

"To... _not_ the end of the world!" he said. Then he turned to Sil and said, "Anything to add?"

"Was that all you had?" Sil asked with amusement.

"Was that all _I_ had—?"

"To the Tower Team, for facing this threat head-on," Seht continued before Divayth could reveal the masterfully concealed secret of the origin of the alcohol. "To my champion, for carrying out the will of ALMSIVI in my absence."

"Oh, and our new daughters, since I seem to have accidentally adopted Talvini and Veya," Divayth added.

"Ah, to our new daughters, then," Sil said. "And to _not_ the end of the world!"

Glasses clinked and the celebration began.

"I must admit, Divayth, that when I sent you on a mission to fight Daedra, I did not expect you to come back with two new daughters. But," Sil turned to Tal and Veya, "I welcome you to the family."

"Neither did I," Divayth said. "You told me to guarantee their safety; you didn't tell me that I'd feel compelled to be their dad."

"Hmm. Yes, there is a certain degree of restraint that comes with practice," Sil said. His eyes became distant and his mind traveled back to some of his earliest subjects, who had ultimately become saints, with their consciousness preserved in giant fabricants. He was quietly glad Divayth had not gone quite so far.

"I wish I had a cool god to drink with," Darien said, pulling Seht from his reverie.

"I should clarify that this is not the norm, though I do appreciate the assessment." He made a mental note to tell Ayem and Vehk about the time a Daedric demiprince called him cool. "Now, I am interested to hear all that happened in the Tower."

The Tower Team happily obliged, each coloring the story with their own bit of perspective.

Talvini, having settled into some degree of comfort with the threat of impending doom no longer looming, and with a bit of help from the Verminous Vintage, had started unconsciously rocking in her seat during the recounting of the tale. She only realized when she saw Divayth look at her, and she almost stopped, but then Divayth discreetly nodded toward Sil. Tal turned her attention to her god, who was listening intently to the story and rocking in phase with her. She smiled. It was nice to be reminded. Sil wrapped his arm around Divayth's waist without shifting his gaze, a silent acknowledgment of the exchange.

Even Veya made contributions to the story, providing some interesting perspective on Nocturnal's side early on in the mission, laughing (darkly) about how she thought Tal was trying to poison her with a bittergreen pouch. She let Darien tell them about the part where she stabbed the wraith, though. She could tell he was going to give it a more epic spin than she could, and she felt it deserved that much.

At the end of the story, Divayth said, "Talvini, you know what this means, yes?"

Tal groaned. "In truth, I was hoping you'd forget."

Darien raised his hand and said, speaking for everyone, "I don't know what this means."

"Talvini is going to be promoted to the rank of Master in the Great House Telvanni."

"Do I get any say in this?" Talvini asked weakly.

"Talvini. You're an accomplished mage. You've been to Oblivion and back a number of times. I'd mention your work with the Psijics, but Sil knows the Telvanni won't exactly count that in your favor."

Sotha Sil laughed lightly. "I think you know about that better than I do," he said.

"Yes, but I'm not a god, so it doesn't work," Divayth replied. He turned back to Talvini. "You've been personally recognized by each of the Three for saving anywhere from Mournhold to the multiverse—"

"Dratha doesn't care about—" Tal stopped herself before she could say something to potentially incriminate her Telvanni patron. "That is to say, Serjo Dratha is more interested in whether I display the appropriate skills—"

"Did I mention saving the world?" Divayth asked.

"That's field work," Tal protested. "What does it have to do with my skill in magic?"

Divayth sighed and steepled his fingers. "We've just returned from a multiplanar stroll in a literal Tower. I doubt even Dratha understands how that works. And if she complains, I'll sponsor you instead."

"If you get promoted, does that mean you'll get a cool mushroom tower?" Darien asked.

"Yes!" Divayth answered for her.

" _Then what's the question?_ " Darien asked.

"See?" Divayth said. "I think we're all in agreement here."

Tal sighed. "After all this staying alive, you're still going to get me killed."

"Don't you think I know how not to get killed by now?" Divayth asked.

"Divayth, my dear," Sil interjected, placing a hand on Divayth's shoulder, "stop antagonizing our daughter."

" _Antagonizing?_ Fine. How's this? I will make it widely known that anyone who seeks to do you harm will have to deal with me. Do you at least trust me to handle any would-be threats to you?"

"Sure, if they have the decency to consult you first."

"No, no, no, you don't understand. Nobody will even try anything, because the mere thought of my retributive wrath will be a sufficient deterrent."

Talvini shrugged. "I suppose that's the best I can hope for."

"Sil, you seem to have accepted your unexpected parental role with grace," Leythen commented.

Sil shrugged. "When my champion returns from a mission and tells me we have two new daughters, who am I to object?"

"Should I take this as a sign that you're not going to kill me?" Veya asked. "You wouldn't kill your own daughter, would you? No, don't answer that..."

Seht paused and looked at Veya, and then at Talvini, remembering how the latter had expected him to kill her just hours earlier. "Now, where would you have gotten that idea?"

Talvini held her hands up and shook her head. "That was not me this time," she said.

Seht held back a laugh. "No, I simply wish to discuss your plans for the future."

Darien reached for the bottle to refill his drink, but drew back with a cringe and a sharp inhale, gripping his hand.

"May I see?" Tal asked.

"You're not a healer, are you?" Darien asked, tentatively offering her his hands.

"No, but restoration magic won't work on you, anyway." She took his hands and reached her magic deep into the tissue, trying to figure out how exactly injuries to beings of chaotic creatia even worked, so that she could also puzzle out a solution. She didn't notice Seht watching her attempt with interest.

"I think it hurts a little less, maybe?" Darien said after a moment.

Tal tried for a couple more seconds, but gave up when she wasn't getting any further. "Sorry," she said with a sympathetic smile.

Seht nudged Divayth. "Promote her," he said quietly.

"Not you, too!" Tal complained.

* * *

Before long, it was time to retire. They all started to head toward the tower, as Valsirenn assured them that there were accommodations for everyone.

"Serjo, a moment?" Veya quietly requested Divayth's attention on the way in.

He stopped and turned to face her, along with Sil and Darien, but Sil motioned for Darien to follow him inside when he detected Veya's wish for discretion.

"Actually, if you have a second..." Darien said when they stepped through the portal.

"Of course," Seht said. "Walk with me." He led Darien down the hall to the chamber that housed the portal to his study, and then turned to face the knight. "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for thinking of me," Darien said. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it in front of everyone, because I know you're not too big on Daedra, but you saved my life. So, thank you."

Seht gave him a friendly nod and a look that Darien recognized as a smile, even if it was hidden in Sotha Sil's signature enigmatic gaze.

"Think nothing of it," Seht said. "May I see your hands?"

Darien held out his hands and started to say, "It's not a big deal, they're healing pretty well—" but stopped when he realized that they were now entirely healed. "Oh. Okay. Even better than I expected."

"It makes little sense to grant you life and then leave you injured," Seht said simply.

"Right. Yeah. Thank you. Again."

Seht nodded once more. "Good night, Darien," he said, and stepped through the portal to his study.

* * *

_Damn, he's perceptive,_ Veya thought as she watched Sotha Sil motion Darien inside, apparently noticing that she wanted to talk to Fyr alone.

She turned to Fyr, who was looking at her expectantly. "I was just wondering why you saved me."

"Hm," Divayth said. "I have a simple answer, but I suspect your question is deeper than that." He walked back to the benches where they were sitting moments earlier and sat back down, followed by Veya.

"The simple answer is this: When Sil made me his champion, he emphasized that one of his primary duties as a Tribune is to protect the Dunmer people, and that in terms of the mission, that meant that I was to guarantee Talvini's safety. When we encountered you, I assumed the same applied, and acted accordingly."

"But Tal is a good Tribunal-worshipping mer," Veya said. "I'm..."

"A heretic? So am I."

"Okay, fine. But I'm the enemy. _Was_ the enemy. I don't know..."

"You don't look like the enemy now," Divayth said.

"But you had no way of knowing I'd cooperate. You risked your life—or, at least, Leythen's life and your arms—without knowing whether I'd come around. It was a stupid move."

Divayth laughed. "Was it now?"

"I could have killed you all!"

"Do you really believe that?"

"I...Well..." Veya sighed. "I could have made it harder on all of you, at least."

"And you did, when Nocturnal tried to take control of you."

"Right, exactly! You should have just killed me."

Divayth studied her carefully for a few moments before he responded. "Like I said, you don't seem like an enemy now. If it's that easy to bring you back to our side, I'd argue that we were absolutely obligated to do so. I'll gladly suffer an inconvenience for that." He caught himself getting personal and added, "Most of the time, anyway. Well, you know, when Sil asks, maybe."

"So you saved me because I'm weak?" Veya asked.

"Sure," Divayth shrugged. "What's wrong with that? You're practically a child. Children and near-children are allowed to be weak. I don't know what happened with the Redoran council, but from what I can see, your first brush with adulthood was traumatizing enough to make you fake your own death, flee Morrowind, and end up the champion of a Daedric prince who wanted to destroy everything so that no one would have to feel pain anymore. You could call that weakness, sure, but it's deeper than that. It's the fragility of emerging adulthood mixed with the volatility of House politics. Your coping methods are far from ideal, but that doesn't mean it's best to kill you when there's an alternative."

Veya was silent, processing everything he had just said.

"Hopefully now you can get some proper guidance from someone who isn't a Daedric Prince. I suspect that's what Sil wants to talk to you about."

Veya nodded slowly. "Thanks."

Divayth patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Go on inside. I'm sure they're waiting to show you to your quarters."

He stood up and opened a portal of his own, and stepped through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that I _might_ combine the last two planned chapters into one, depending on how they go.


	6. Looking to the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veya is sent off on her originally-planned new life. Sotha Sil and Divayth Fyr talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided against combining the last two chapters, so there's still one coming (but it'll probably be a little short).

Veya took a moment to make sure she looked at least reasonably presentable before stepping through the portal to Sotha Sil's study. She didn't have any of her fine clothes from her old life with her, and even if she did, she wasn't sure if they would be appropriate for a meeting with one of her people's god-kings. What does one wear when going to "talk" with a god? Veya thought she recalled something from Vivec's sermons about cutting off one's hands, but she hoped a simple dress would work just as well.

"Thank you for coming, Veya," Sotha Sil greeted her when she activated the portal. He looked her over with some concern. "You are still nervous. Allow me to begin by reiterating that I have no intention of killing you. I should also note that you need not try to keep secrets from me about your past. Indeed, I am aware that after leaving your home, you joined the Morag Tong, where you were trained by Naryu Virian. I know you killed Captain Brivan and your father without a writ of honorable execution, and that High Councilor Meriath agreed to hide the truth of the matter, under the assumption that you were dead."

If he was trying to soothe her worries, he was failing. Veya felt as if the world around her was beginning to fade as she processed this revelation.

Sotha Sil continued without pause. "I also know that should the Tong learn the truth, your life and Naryu's would be forfeit, and if the public were to learn the truth, both the Great House Redoran and the Morag Tong would suffer, and the latter would likely be legislated out of existence. You should know that my knowledge of these things poses no threat to you, the Tong, the Great House Redoran, or anyone involved. I simply wish to help you find a suitable path."

The young mer was hard to read, but he saw no immediate signs of relief from his attempt at reassurance. He paused for a brief moment to give her time to process all that he had said, though he stayed mindful that an extended silence could do more harm than good.

"Now, shall we proceed?" he probed gently.

Veya nodded weakly.

Seht began slowly, "It should go without saying that you cannot return to Morrowind. Tell me, what do you know of the contact Naryu arranged for you?"

"I know only that he was a Khajiit who was meant to continue my training, muthsera," Veya said. She was surprised to find herself falling back on her noble diplomatic skills after spending so long trying to forget that life. "I assumed he was an assassin, or something of the like."

"Not an assassin, exactly," Seht said. His eyes glimmered with a hint of humor. "Your friend Naryu keeps interesting company. I hope you are a fan of irony. The Khajiit in question is one Razum-dar. He serves as the leader of Queen Ayrenn's personal agents—her spymaster. He was also a major part of our efforts to stop this Daedric plot. I predict that he would train you to serve with him as an Eye of the Queen. Is that agreeable to you?"

Veya hesitated. She wasn't sure how she should take the Tribune sending her to work for an enemy power. Did he consider her that ineffective, or was he really just looking out for her best interests? Regardless, she responded, "Yes, muthsera."

"Excellent. Talvini had business to attend to on Summerset; I have instructed her to bring Razum-dar here when they are done so that we may discuss the situation. If all goes according to plan, you will leave the island with him when you are ready."

Veya nodded, keeping her eyes and her voice low. "Thank you, muthsera."

Seht eyed her closely. She still seemed nervous. The whole situation was likely overwhelming. A year or so ago, she had barely dipped her toes into the ocean of adulthood, and then suddenly she was a runaway noble with a whole Great House after her, then an outlaw, then on the way to a new life, then a high-ranking servant of a Daedric Prince expecting the world to end, and now she was back on the way to the aforementioned new life. He realized it must be a lot for a mortal to deal with, especially one so young. She needed more time to adjust. Unfortunately, time was not something they had in excess.

"Is there any way I can help make this transition easier on you?" he asked.

She raised her eyes slightly, but quickly lowered them again. It felt strange that he was so interested in helping her, a criminal and a heretic. She was never particularly religious, even before she had entered Nocturnal's service, but she knew it was Almalexia who was supposed to be the merciful one. Sotha Sil was the one with the precise calculations and the, well, mystery. She supposed that much fit, at least.

"No, muthsera. Thank you." She smiled weakly. "I have caused enough trouble as it is."

"Not so, Veya," Seht responded. Her connection was rusty, as it was with most mer who had stopped routinely praying as soon as their parents had finished their religious oversight, but he was nonetheless able to pick up on her feelings of conflict and confusion. "You are a Dunmer. You will always have a home with the Tribunal, no matter how far away you go, spiritually or geographically. I hope that brings you comfort in your new environment."

"Thank you. It does," she said quietly.

"Good." Seht smiled softly. "May I offer you a blessing for the start of your new life?"

Veya nodded, smiling too now.

"First, my traditional blessing: the Soul of Sotha Sil. May your thoughts be clear and your magic flow smoothly." Sotha Sil waved his hands over Veya and let sparkling blueish light fall over her. "I will also bestow upon you a more personalized blessing: a protection against any ills Nocturnal might send your way in her anger at your defection. May your luck be guarded by the shield of the Tribunal. And I would be remiss if I left it at two blessings instead of three, and so I offer you ALMSIVI Restoration. May you be refreshed and ready to tackle any new challenges that await you." He waved his hands again to bestow each of the remaining blessings.

It may have been the power of suggestion, or the simple result of receiving kindness when she expected wrath, but Veya had to admit she felt much more energized now. She bowed low in respect to the Tribune. "Thank you, muthsera."

"You are welcome, Veya," Seht responded with a half-bow. "Now, you should prepare yourself for your departure. Talvini and Razum-dar will be returning soon."

* * *

"Ah, Artaeum, with its bright greenery and unsettling sky. Raz hoped he would not have need to come back so soon." Razum-dar followed Talvini toward the entrance to Ceporah Tower. "You are sure this is not a trap, yes?"

"I'm sure, Raz," Tal answered with mild amusement for the fourth time since she they had met up in Alinor earlier that day.

"All right, all right, Raz just needs to be sure. You trust this Sotha Sil, then?"

"Oh yes, absolutely," she said.

"Hm. That absolute trust is precisely what worries Raz," he said, mostly to himself. "But, this one trusts you, five-claw. Do not violate that trust."

"Of course," Tal responded more quietly than before. She had seen Raz's irreverent demeanor drop before and did not want to see it again, _especially_ not with herself on the receiving end. Plus, she understood how this whole thing could look suspicious. She had worked with Raz and the Queen's Eyes before, but she was technically still a citizen of the Pact leading Raz to a private meeting with one of her own people's leaders. It was no wonder it made his fur stand on end.

" _Another_ portal?" Raz remarked as they approached the entrance to Sotha Sil's study. "Raz likes this less and less."

Despite Raz's aversion, they stepped through the portal and into the study, where Sotha Sil awaited them.

"Welcome," the tall mer greeted the two with his half-bow. "Thank you, Talvini. Please let Veya know that we will be needing her shortly."

Raz noted with interest that Sotha Sil was speaking Aldmeris, even as he gave his instructions to Talvini. He would have expected the Dunmer to speak Dunmeris among themselves. He gave them credit for their openness, although he still did not discount the possibility that it was an attempt to get him to lower his guard for... _some_ nefarious purpose.

Sotha Sil turned his attention to the Khajiit as Talvini made her exit. "Razum-dar, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I trust my notes served you well?"

"Ah," Raz replied with some surprise. "It seems it is true that not even Razum-dar can escape the great Sotha Sil's notice in the Clockwork City. This one will have to be more careful. But, you did not call Raz here over borrowed notes."

"Correct, I did not. I wish to discuss Veya Releth. A familiar name, I assume?"

"Perhaps," Raz responded.

Sotha Sil ignored his evasiveness. "I am sure you noticed that Serjo Releth did not arrive into your supervision according to Naryu's schedule. As it turns out, she was intercepted and indoctrinated by none other than the Daedric Prince Nocturnal. You may remember Tundilwen?"

"The Dark Elf from the Court of Bedlam? Raz knew there was something fishy about her." Raz narrowed his eyes. "But if the Court of Bedlam has been defeated, where is Veya now?"

"She is here, on Artaeum. She was rescued by the field team during the final assault on the Crystal Tower, and she has since been set back on a less chaotic path. She now waits to join you as originally planned."

"And what is your role in this, if this one may be so bold?" Raz asked.

"I am here to oversee the reunion and make sure Veya stays on a less destructive path this time."

It was fair enough on the surface, but Raz could not deny that the fishy odor persisted. "You are aware of who this one is, yes?"

"You are Queen Ayrenn's spymaster, yes."

"And you would hand over an assassin with a destructive history into the service of your enemy's elite personal agents?"

"I would, and I am," Sotha Sil replied. "The circumstances of her departure have rendered her unwelcome in Morrowind. Her mere presence would pose a significant threat to her life. That alone limits her danger to us. She is also young. Too young to be privy to any secrets that could compromise the security of the Ebonheart Pact in the Dominion's hands, even being a noble. I have made my calculations with care. The arrangement would provide more benefit to Veya than danger to the Pact."

"Then why should Raz take her in?"

"Do not misunderstand. I am sure she will make a fine agent. After all, she was accepted and trained in the Morag Tong, evaded House Redoran's finest guards to the point that they sought outside help, and stealthily infiltrated a Redoran Council meeting, where she assassinated a number of high-profile members of the Great House, including her own father. Then she went on to be identified as a potential asset by a Daedric Prince, was recruited into her service, and eventually rose to the highest rank in the Court. Her potential is clear."

Raz folded his arms and eyed the tall mer. Sotha Sil was maddeningly difficult to read, which made Raz's job that much harder. Still, he had to admit that everything seemed to check out, more or less.

"Okay, Raz accepts. For Naryu. Speaking of, will you get her a message? This one knows she is slippery, but, well, you know everything about everyone, yes?"

"What message would you have delivered?"

"Just that Veya is safe with me. Oh, and that scuttlers favor the shadow of tree stumps. That part is important."

"It will be done. Thank you, Razum-dar. Your agreement in this matter is much appreciated."

* * *

Divayth stood on the edge of the island, hidden by a cliff. He stared out into the uncannily endless sea contemplating the nature of Artaeum's position—or lack of position—in space. Had the Psijics transported all that water with it? How far did it extend? Or was most of it an illusion? He heard footsteps approaching and knew there was only one person who would know to look for him here.

"Do you really see everything?" he asked without turning around.

"It didn't take much calculation to guess that you would be in our old spot," Sil replied. "May I join you?"

"Please."

Sil stepped up next to Divayth, also facing the sea. He carefully wrapped his arms around the mer, not wanting to intrude if Divayth needed his space, but also suspecting that he had chosen this spot knowing Sil would come looking for him. Divayth confirmed his suspicions when he mirrored the motion and leaned his head into Sil's side.

"So, is this goodbye forever, part two?" Divayth asked quietly.

"What do you think?"

It seemed an odd response to Divayth. "What do I think? Aren't you the one who can predict the future?"

"Let me rephrase: What do you _want_?"

That was arguably odder. He thought for a moment before responding, trying to figure out what Sil was even asking, let alone how to respond. "I want several things. Not all of them can coexist. But, such is life."

"Perhaps," Sil said. "But perhaps there is a different way to approach it."

Divayth looked up at his companion with a question on his face.

"It is true that I can predict the future, so to speak, to the extent that every parameter's value is known. Yet, not once have I been in such a situation. In reality, there are nearly infinite unknowns, and each unknown is a variable that creates as many branches there are possible values that it can take. Multiply that by the number of variables..." He waved his free hand. "You see the problem, I am sure. This is nothing new to you. Such has been my method of prediction for 2,800 years, give or take a dragonbreak or two. I have figured out a number of ways to simplify the problem: assigning weights to certain branches based on probabilities derived from sub-models, identifying dependencies among the variables, even the occasional heuristic."

He turned to face Divayth, picking up his hands in each of his own and running his thumbs over them gently as he continued to speak. "But you remain...chaotic. Unpredictable in the simplest sense. Mere months ago, I thought I would never see you again, and yet you quickly proved me wrong. All of this is to say that we needn't rely on my calculations to determine the course of our relationship—indeed, to do so would be a disservice to us both. So, to quote the common parlance, fetch predicting the future." That drew a smile out of Divayth, and Sil paused to kiss each of his hands to make the smile last longer. "I ask again: What do you want?"

"I want...to be able to focus on my work, and to follow my whims that come with it. And I want _you_ to be able to focus on _your_ work, assuming that it still what you want." He took a breath and prepared himself for the next part, the part that he hadn't made quite clear enough the last time they had had this sort of discussion. "And I want to spend just about every moment with you. But, I suppose I can be a little flexible on that last part."

"It seems our desires align, then," Sil replied. "If it is agreeable to you, perhaps we do not need to formally end our relationship, as long as we both understand that each time we see each other could be years or even centuries before the next, or it could be our last."

"That's not all that different from how we were before, honestly, so it certainly works for me," Divayth said.

Sil smiled. Then he put on a serious expression and looked off into the distance so as not to risk breaking it, and added, "I suppose if I miss you too much, I could always open another rift in your basement."

"That was _intentional_?" Divayth asked.

"I admit some of the logistics did not work exactly as I had planned, but—"

"Sil, I had to hire 12 adventurers to clean that up!"

"And you still didn't stop by the Cogitum to see me!" Sil, now laughing, bent down to kiss his partner, who jokingly struggled for a moment before welcoming the kiss.

"Well. A simple projection would do just fine next time. But in any case, I'd hate to put our new daughters through a parental separation so soon."

Sil chuckled. "Yes, for our daughters, too, then. Speaking of whom, may I ask a favor of you for when you return to Vvardenfell, either as my champion or as a co-parent?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"I need you to deliver a message to Naryu Virian. You should be able to find her at the Morag Tong safehouse in Balmora—I will show you where that is on a map, don't worry. Please tell her that Veya has safely arrived into the supervision of Razum-dar. You should also tell her that scuttlers favor the shadow of tree stumps. I assume that is some sort of code word between them. You may need to say it in Aldmeris."

"Scuttlers favor the shadow of tree stumps," Divayth repeated in Aldmeris. "Got it. Anything else?"

"Just that you must make sure the message is delivered to Naryu only. If other members of the Tong, or anyone in House Redoran were to learn that Veya is alive, there would be far-reaching consequences."

"What's Veya's story, anyway?" Divayth asked.

Sil explained the circumstances surrounding Veya's departure from House Redoran and, subsequently, Morrowind, taking care to emphasize the confidentiality of the information.

"But she's safe now?"

"Yes, she is now back on the path that Naryu planned for her."

"They grow up so fast..." Divayth said with a wistful sigh.

They stood together for a few moments longer, until Sil remembered that Divayth had been alone when he found him.

"Shall I leave you to your thoughts?" he asked.

"No, please don't," Divayth said. He grabbed Sil's robes with both hands and shoved his face into his abdomen. It was a level of sensitivity uncharacteristic of the old mage, especially in the past few centuries. "I never want to be alone if I have the option to be with you."

Sil responded wordlessly, pulling his partner closer into his embrace.


	7. Recapping for Naryu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divayth updates Naryu on Veya's status.

Divayth Fyr cast an invisibility spell before approaching the trapdoor in an alley in Balmora. He had never been one for stealth, but he supposed it was appropriate in this case, out of respect for the people whose hideout he was about to invade. He scanned the door: it was locked and trapped, naturally. Supposedly there was a key somewhere, but he figured it would be faster to skip that step. In a matter of seconds, he had the protections disabled—he was impressed that they'd managed to make them strong enough to keep him busy for so long—and he dropped his invisibility spell and went inside.

As expected, no one was visible inside the Morag Tong base, but his detection spell revealed two people. He'd done his homework—well, Sil had done most of it, but he'd paid attention to the explanation—and so he immediately recognized Naryu and Ashur. But assassins had a tendency to be prickly, and it was bad enough that he had just waltzed into their well-defended base. Identifying them by name, or even acknowledging their presence, would likely cause them to see him as too great of a threat and render civil discussions impossible. Such was the burden of incredible power.

"Hello?" he called. "I'm not looking for any trouble, believe it or not."

No response. How very annoying.

He took a few more steps into the base. "Come now. I've made it through your wards. If I meant you any harm, do you think I'd be asking nicely?"

Naryu crept up behind him, still invisible, and held a dagger a hairsbreadth from his throat, ostensibly preparing for some sort of dramatic reveal. He had to admit, she was good at her job. She moved without making a sound, and her cloaking spell was almost as strong as his detection spell; an average mage would have had great difficulty picking up her signal. Still, she was taking things a bit further than he liked. He was fine with them thinking they had some power, even preferred it, but if threats were to be made, he would be the one making them. He took the dagger from her hand and simultaneously waved his other hand to dispel their illusions.

"A simple 'hello' would have sufficed," he said as he turned around to face Naryu and handed the dagger back to her.

While his back was turned, Ashur whipped a throwing knife at his shoulder. It was likely an attempt to incapacitate his casting, and it may well have slipped through the cracks of his pauldron, if he had been careless in his preparations. But instead, the knife bounced off a shield spell and fell harmlessly to the floor.

Divayth retrieved the fallen knife. "You dropped this," he said, offering it back to Ashur.

The mage stepped further into the base and turned so that he had both of the assassins in his view. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I'm looking for Naryu Virian. And don't try to tell me she isn't with the Tong. I think we're well beyond that point."

Naryu slowly approached with a confident, calculating swagger, keeping her eyes locked on this brazen intruder. "What do you want with Naryu?" she asked.

"I have a message that will interest her."

"What sort of message?" Ashur asked. "And who are you?"

"Ah, where are my manners? I am Divayth Fyr. The message comes from a friend regarding a matter to the west."

"Naryu's out on a writ right now," Naryu said. She was now dangerously close, walking slow circles around the mage while keeping him in her piercing gaze. "Why don't you give me the message, and I'll pass it along?"

"No, sorry. The message is for Sera Naryu only. When she gets back, would you ask her to seek me out at Tel Fyr?"

"We'll be sure to let her know," Naryu said.

"Much appreciated. Now, I'll be off. It's been a pleasure, but I've much to do," Divayth said, opening a portal to his tower.

"Wait," Ashur said. "How did you find us?"

"My aforementioned friend gave me your location." He waved a hand. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. And him."

"We're going to need more information than—"

Divayth took a step into the portal and disappeared with it.

* * *

It took Naryu the better part of the day to reach Tel Fyr. Couldn't that old wizard have left his portal up, instead of leaving her to rely on silt striders, navigators, and her own feet? But then, who was she to question Divayth Fyr? The mer was something of a legend around the Morag Tong, in that more prospective clients had sought to target him with a writ than anyone in history, and based on his demeanor, she suspected his age was only part of it. Luckily for the Tong, no grandmaster had ever agreed to take on such a writ. He was effectively untouchable, and it seemed as though he knew it.

She scouted the tower until dark. It seemed as safe as could be expected. She kept her stealth charms up only until she was inside. She knew they would be useless against the tower's inhabitant, but she was more interested in diverting any outside attention. Once inside, she openly approached the mer while he was preparing a pot of tea. As expected, he had two cups ready.

"Welcome, sera," he greeted her without any indication of surprise. "Tea?"

"No, thank you."

He seemed unfazed by her refusal and poured some for himself, and then sat down at the table. Motioning to the seat opposite him, he said, "Please, join me."

Naryu sat down, though her guard stayed up. She casually draped her legs to the side, ready to jump at the first sign of danger. "So, what matter to the west requires my attention so urgently that you'd break into an assassins' den on the other side of Vvardenfell? Or were you just showing off?"

"I think you know the answer to that, or you wouldn't be here," Divayth said.

"Just showing off, then?"

Divayth decided he liked this mer.

"You can quiet your worries. Veya is safe with Razum-dar."

Naryu's heart leapt at the name, but her face remained blank. "Veya..." she said thoughtfully. "I'm sorry, serjo. I'm not sure I recognize—"

"Oh, and scuttlers favor the shade of tree stumps," Divayth said, relaying the code phrase Sil had passed along from Razum-dar.

Now Naryu's face lit up in recognition. "Veya is safe..." she repeated, but something didn't add up, and she looked back at Fyr and raised an eyebrow. "Raz doesn't know about our base. How did you find me?"

"As I said, I was sent by a friend."

"And that friend would be...?"

"You may not like the answer," Divayth warned.

"Try me." The humor had left Naryu's face, and her hand floated down to the dagger on her belt, making sure it was ready just in case. She realized that in her haste to hear news about Veya, she had let her guard down too far and ignored key warning signs. It was an amateur mistake, and she prayed she wouldn't pay for it.

"Sotha Sil," Divayth said. He watched as Naryu froze and the color drained from her face. "I told you you wouldn't like it."

"Sotha Sil...knows about Veya...and the Morag Tong base..."

"And he facilitated Veya's safe arrival with Razum-dar. Are you surprised? He sees everything. He's certainly seen worse than a disillusioned young noble going on a small killing spree." Naryu still looked stunned. He continued, "I wouldn't worry, sera. It would take a _lot_ for Sil to interfere with Morag Tong business. He sees things in the grand scheme; he understands its importance, probably better than anyone."

That allowed Naryu to relax somewhat, though she took care not to let her guard down too far again. While they had all quietly suspected it, it was still unsettling that the Tong's work that dangerously straddled the border of legality was being carried out in direct view of their god-rulers. But then, what could they do? Move? That would be of little use against all-seeing gods.

"So why are you telling me this now, a year after Veya left for Summerset? And was it simple interest in her wellbeing that drove Sotha Sil to get involved?"

"Mm, not quite," Divayth said. "There were some hiccups along the way. They only just met up."

"Hiccups?"

He explained the ordeal with the Court of Bedlam and what could have been the end of the world. Naryu, now less guarded in the presence of an ally, displayed a range of emotions during the retelling: dread, then anger, then fear, then worry. Finally, she shook her head and laughed with relief.

"That impossible girl. I just hope she's grown up enough to not get herself killed this time. Or Raz. Raz would never forgive me if she got him killed."

Divayth smiled. "It sounds like she was quite the handful before she departed Morrowind. And she certainly still was I first encountered her." He realized that wouldn't do much for Naryu's nerves, and so he added, "She seems to have calmed down quite a bit, though, even in the past few days. I'm sure she'll make an excellent enemy of the state."

Naryu laughed dryly, but her eyes were distant as she thought of Veya in her new assignment. "I'd say, 'Three keep her safe,' but it sounds like that's already taken care of."

"It couldn't hurt," Divayth said with a shrug. "Given recent events, Sil's spent so much time away from his work that I doubt he'll be seen on the surface for decades. I'm sure he'd benefit from the occasional reminder to check in on his people."

It was probably her imagination, but Naryu thought she detected a hint of disappointment in Divayth's voice. Was she letting herself be too influenced by the odd whispered rumor about the Tribune and his "dear friend," or was there actually some truth to them? How to approach this tactfully...

"You seem to know Sotha Sil well," she said. "I never imagined you as the pious type, though I admit I only knew of you from the legends before today."

"Ha! Pious!" he laughed. "No, no, definitely not. There may be plenty of things I worship about Sil, but his divinity is not among them."

Naryu watched with amusement while Divayth collected himself and continued.

"Not that that stopped him from naming me his champion."

She raised her eyebrows. "Impressive."

"Indeed, and something I plan to hold over his head forever. With the help of levitation magic." Now it was Divayth's turn to look contemplative. "I hope I lived up to the title. I think I did. Everybody was going to die, and then I ignored Sil's requests to stay away and joined the mission instead, and then everybody lived. Including Veya, who wasn't even on our team to begin with."

"That's a respectable outcome if I've ever seen one. You certainly have my thanks for watching out for Veya," Naryu said. "And I'm sure Sotha Sil is proud to call you his champion."

Divayth smiled. "I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've actually finished a fic that wasn't just a one-or-two-shot. So that's exciting.
> 
> I really hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
